Trial By Fire
by siltrana
Summary: This is a follow up to Proper Tea. The team learns a secret about Tim while on a case, and must deal with the fall out. Some minor spoliers to Dog Tags.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I do not own NCIS nor do I make money off it. Two things: first there is this little magic review button at the end of the chapter. It is calling out to you saying press me. Second before I get flames threw the aforementioned magic review button yes I know McGee gets seasick, but take it from someone who has worked on ships when you are that focused on a task your brain will not have time to notice the conflicting impute. Also, this is a follow up to the story Proper Tea. You do not have to read it for this story to make sense, but it will fill in some blanks.**

*******

Tony looked over at McGee and smiled probie looked tired and warn out. He needed to know why, so he sauntered over to his friends' desk and began to quiz him on the previous night's activities, completely missing the warning sins. On and on he prattled on asking if he finely lost his virginity or had he passed up some blond bombshell for a night of online gaming. Unfortunately for him Tim was in no mood to put up with his friends pestering about his love life especially today of all days, so he did something so unexpected and out of character that it silenced the entire bullpen; he blew up at Tony.

"Tony can you get it through that infantile brain of yours that unlike you I do not sleep with every thing that moves" he roared.

"Tim I…" Tony tried stunned.

"Your what having fun humiliating me, enjoying flaunting that you are better with women then me. Well guess what it is not fun for me nor do I enjoy your mocking," Tim snapped his voice reverberating threw out the silent squad room.

"I am sorry Tim I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Tony said gently not wanting to upset his friend father. He did not have the same prohibitions about saying sorry that his boss did and he definitely did not mean too make his best friend feel that way.

"Ya sure whatever Tony," he replyed sullenly before sitting back down at his desk and started pounding the bloody hell out of his keyboard. Tony sat back down at in his chair totally confused by the sudden mood swing.

Gibbs had been just as surprised as everyone else when he heard McGee start to yell at his senior agent. The kid was so even tempered that it was not any wonder that silence rained. It simply did not occurred to most people that he could blow up like that. After he recovered from the initial shock Gibbs decided to let this drama play out. He knew there was a reason for the blown fuse and he would take the younger man into his conference room latter and try get him to open up. The up side was maybe DiNozzo would learn to read his probie a bit better. After five and a half years of working McGee the older man could still be completely clueless as to the younger's body language.

Watching Tim sit down he decided it was time to get on with work. Head slapping Tony for instigating the fight, he barked out the order to gear up, as the sound of the bullpen slowly returned. A fire had swept threw the barracks at Norfolk Navel Base killing dozens of recruits. The Norfolk team had simply been overwhelmed by the number of bodies, so the major response team from HQ had been requested to head the investigation.

The drive there was unusually quiet. Tony and Ziva talked to each other unwilling to bother Tim who was in the back sulking. The usually good natured computer geek was for some reason holding on to the fight with Tony and neither of them knew how to handle it.

Mentally going through the young mans file Gibbs thought he had an idea of what had set the young man off and wished that McGee could bring himself to confide in his boss. He could not blame his youngest agent though there was a time when he himself had not been that forth coming either. There would still be an elevator talk and maybe he could talk the kid into opening up to his co-workers. He hoped that if and when that happened the team would understand. The kid was just too important to lose to such rifts.

The pallor was noticeable the moment they had arrived at the base. It hung over the place like a sickness, subduing the team even father. The first hint of the tragedy was the flag that was at half mast, cheerfully fluttering in the wind, in stark contrast to the events that occurred. The look in people eyes was hard to bear a grim haunted look held sway there. The base had lost many of their own in one senseless act, and it was a vile pill to swallow. As they got out of the van they were met by the base commander his hansom features marred by grief and tears he could not shed. The man introduced himself as Commander Steven Cambell. Shacking hands with Gibbs he told the team they had any and all resources they needed.

After checking with the fire control crews to see if it was alright to enter the burned out building Gibbs set his team to their respective tasks while keeping a grim eye on McGee. It was an eerie feeling walking down the barracks the people in the bunks seemed like they were sleeping except that many were burned beyond recognition. The only way they would be able to determine who people were was through a bunk plan and dental records.

McGee's mind was in turmoil the crime scene was very similar to the one he had been shown years earlier. The barracks' were covered in a thick oil smoke, the burn tracks the same, and even the day was the same. A couindence nothing more this was a military base no way it was the same guy. He was reading too much in the evidence it was nothing more then a consdance a small part of his mind yelled at him. Tell that to Gibbs the more rational part barked back. There was only one way to make sure, slipping out the door he began to stalk the perimeter of the building praying that he would not find what he was looking for. So focused on his he did not notice his team following him.

They had become concerned when he had gone sheet white and went after him. Turning the corner that they had seen him disappear around they were surprised to see he had just stopped. From were they were standing they could not see what he was looking at.

"Hey probie, what are you doing? You are kind of scaring us here," Tony called out. The fear turned to panic when they watched him drop to his knees. "Hey kid snap out of it," he said reaching Tim first.

"Yes McGee come back to us," said Ziva as she lightly smacked his cheeks. They were vaguely aware of Gibbs bellowing for Ducky. A bitter smell brought him back. Tim crinkled his nose at the phial of smelling salts the ME held out before him and stood up pulling away from them.

"Hey, what is going on McGee," Gibbs ask grabbing the mans arm.

"It's the same guy boss," he whispered hoarsely.

"Are you sure my boy," Ducky asked fearing the answer.

"Yes I am sure the picture is the same," he said showing them what had brought him to his knees.

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on," Tony demanded looking at the small card on the ground. It seemed to be tribal in origin the real stuff not the crap people got here in North America. It looked like it had come from the South Pacific.

"Just before I went to FLECT I was caught up in an arson investigation and that picture is the guys calling card. I had to check for it, the burn pattern in this fire is very similar to the one I was involved in. I had to find out if they were the same." He started to babble in a vain hope to stave off the evitable question.

"Are you sure it is not the same guy McGee," Ziva interrupted, "and not a copy cat?"

"The card was never relished to the public, and too many other details are exactly the same. How the fire spread, how it burned, and I suspect that the autopsy will show most when to smoke inhalation long before the fire reached them. It makes sense, most of the victims were still in their racks and the few that realized something was wrong and tried to get out only made it a few steps before falling." McGee said softly.

"McGee how is it that you know all this? You had not started your training yet and you seem know many details of the case," Ziva asked.

"I was on of the last people to see many of the victims alive," he said silently remembering the bouquet of roses he had brought backstage and of the pictures he had been shown after. Even Ducky looked interested while he knew the story the details had been left vague. "That and one of the dead was my wife."

Gibbs knew he was a widower from the mans file, but there was no explanation as to what happed. Now he knew why, the case was on going. He hurt for his youngest agent, many years as an investigator taught him how to read between the lines, and the message was that he had been interrogated. Gibbs just hoped that he had not been kept from being there for his wife's passing.

Tony and Ziva had been thrown for a complete loop. Their happy go lucky teammate had a MOAS, and for the second time that day they were unsure how to talk to him. Shoulders slumped, head hanging; he could not meet their gazes fearing what he would see there.

"Look at me probie," Tony demanded. Raising his eyes instead of the pity he feared Tim was met with anger. "Why would you not tell us? Are we not worthy of you McGeek?"

"Its nnnot tthattt," he stammered out.

"Then what? I thought you were my friend. I thought you trusted me. Why would you lie to me," Tony yelled.

"Oh like you are just the fountain of information DiNozzo. All you ever do is deflect questions away from yourself and now you can't figure out why someone will not open up to you," Tim snarled back. "All you have ever done is made me feel worthless and hate myself. If you really want to know why I don't tell anybody that I was married, then I will tell you. After I convince people that a loser like me can talk someone in to marrying me they begin to pity me, and that is something I just can not handle. She was the love of my life and I want to remember her like that not dieing in a hospital bed."

"Is that you feel Tim," Tony asked in horror.

"All my life people like you have made fun of me and it hurts. Natasha was one of the few people willing to see beyond what I look like and want to get to know me," Tim whispered the fight draining out leaving only despair.

"Today is the anniversary of your wife's death," Ducky said the first to make the connation.

"Ya it is," he replied to gasps.

"Timothy look at me," he continued when he had his gaze. "You are not a loser; you are a strong intelligent member of this team. You have never let the nitwits win before why start now?"

This brought a wry smile to the young mans face. "Tony I… it was wrong of me to lose it like that. Please just give me time. I will tell you when I am ready too. Forgive me?"

"You're something else kid," he said relived at the olive branch. It would take time, but they would be fine he hoped. "I promise to be more careful in what I say to you. I had no idea that you felt that way."

"I will as well McGee. We are a team and should treat you with more respect then we have in the past," Ziva added softly. She cared for those around her a lot more then people gave her credit for, and just thinking that she help make her friend feel that bad hurt.

"Ziva take over bag and tag from McGee. I will finish interviewing witness. McGee I need you to get on the horn with the LEO's involved with the other case. I need to know what they know. Also, I want you to put together a timeline in your own words of what happened that night. Tony continue with photographs," with a course of yes bosses they were off. He could have not been more proud of them. Dispute all that just happened they still managed to pull together. Catching up to his young agent he touched the mans arm. "Are you alright Tim? Can you handle this?"

"Ya boss I can," he replied. It was all the reassurance Gibbs needed.

Walking over to were he had left his backpack and pulled out the ever present laptop. He thought about just grabbing the pack as well, but changed his mind reasoning that he just need the one thing. Looking around he looked at the personnel that were milling about. They had been coming and going all day, too pay their respect to the fallen.

Focusing in on a young woman who looked lost and like she needed to do something. Tim went over to her and asked her were he could get on the internet. The feeling that she need to do something was confirmed when she jumped at the chance to help him offering to take him to the admin building.

Drawing her into conversation as they walked down the pathways he learned that she had lost her baby brother to the blaze. He just graduated high school and was so proud that he could follow in the family business. He promised her and himself the guy would be caught. The sympathy ear caused her to prattle a bit; having been there Tim knew the value of being able to just talk to someone, so he let her. The alarm bells begin to sound when she told him that a computer glitch held over the Ronald Ragen. The extra fire crews had been invaluable in controlling the fire. The timing was weird though the ship had just gotten in and all that was going to happen before she headed out again was a crew change.

The police files momentarily forgotten he begin to press her for information on the computer glitch. Apparently some chemicals that were supposed to go on board with the supplies had been diverted to a warehouse next to were the fire broke out. She trailed off realizing what she had said. Calling Gibbs he told his boss what was going on and that he was going follow up with the computer side off things. After giving him a location on the chemicals McGee hung up and began to press the sailor for more information. Being in administration she was one of the people who caught the heat for the smeg up and had been mad that no one would listen to there side of the story.

Brass was pissed that some thing like this could happen and the crew of the Ronald Ragen were pissed because they had been at sea for a year and a half and were now not allowed to go home. The computer guys seemed to be convinced that the redirections of the chemicals had come from the ship, but were pissed because they could not defiantly prove that it came from the ship. In short everyone was pissed and the admistration staff had taken the brunt of it.

When they reached their destination Tim set her to getting the techies there. Setting up shop he did not realize that they had caused such a stir until he looked up and saw Cmdr. Cambell.

"Sir I need to get on to your network. I think that your people were right the order to move the chemicals had come from the Ronald Ragen, but I do not think that it was a computer glitch. Who ever got the chemicals redirected was the person who started the fire," he said as his help started pilling in.

"Agent McGee when I put the base at your disposal I meant it," he replied.

Thanking the man Tim put his make shift team to work tracking the chemicals movement on the many surveillance videos, before plugging in to find the needle among the codes. He was vaguely aware that they had drawn a crowd and that among them was Gibbs. The fact that he had a place to start made life easier and he made quick confirmation that the order had indeed come from the Ronald Ragen in the form of a virus embedded in an e-mail. The computer geeks stopped and stared for a moment. They had a new techno God, and his name was Tim McGee.

Gibbs stood back and let Tim take charge of the hastily assembled team. He was way out of his element and taking over would at best disrupt the kids flow. Besides he was doing a great job. Gibbs could not help but, to swell a little with pride, as he watched his young team member command the people around him in a way he never would have been able too when he first joined the team.

Tim was just as demanding as his boss would have been about getting the timeline cobbled together, but it was being done a lot quicker seeing as he understood how they thought. Despite all this even his saintly patience was tested as they could not seem to find a picture of the suspect until someone exclaimed and pointed to the computer screen. It was the women who brought Tim here in the first place. She spotted it; a shadowy figure passing by the camera and around to the back of the pallet ware he could not be seen. He reappeared minutes later and appeared to be caring something.

After e-mailing the files to Abby he turned to the base commander and demanded access to the ships mainframe. From there he could track down the suspect. Access that was intently granted. Sheepishly he became fully aware that his boss was there as well. Tim had steam rolled his way through every thing up to this point and was somewhat afraid of the older mans reaction.

"If that's alright with you Boss," he said glad that for once the stammer was not there

"Well seeing as how thanks to you I have anther crime scene to deal with I guess you will have to go on your own or do I need to hold your hand? Oh and McGee good job," he said smirking at the mans aw shucks reaction.

Smiling he bolted for the ship. Not only did he have the double permission, but he had earned his mentors approval. That had meant a lot to him. Cmdr. Cambell called ahead with a Sit Rep so when he got there the caption was waiting for him. The thought that a member of his crew could have done something like that had enraged him and he had no problems giving the young man before him the access he needed.

Tim parked himself in front of the offered computer and begin honing in on the suspect. It was easier then on the base. Who ever sent the e-mail was not that smart. The person who had sent it had no idea how to cover his tracks and that is why he almost missed it. McGee assumed that this was someone who had an idea of what they were doing and instead it was someone who had used their own bloody id number to get online. This guy is a moron Tim thought as he called up a picture of the man. Turning to the assembled men he gave them a name and face to hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Well here we are chapter two please, review people. Do not make me beg. I hope you are enjoying so far tell me what you think. Am I getting threw yet? Well enjoy round two.**

*******

Looking at the kid sitting across from him McGee had serious doubts as to his starting the fire. Instead of being smart and disappearing in the chaos he had stayed. Then when he found out, they had been looking for him he returned to the ship. They had found him cowering in a supply closet. When the MP's dragged him out and into a holding cell, they had not been gentle.

"Well Kyle tell me what happened," McGee asked quietly.

"Nothing Sir. I did not do anything," he replied his voice quivering slightly.

"No," he asked deadly soft. "Does this look like nothing? Look at them; they are the men and women you killed." Kyle flinched as a few photographs of burned bodies slid across the table.

"I didn't kill anybody," the man wailed. He was trembling now, terrified of the agent before him.

"You did not kill anyone? Tell that to PO Kaplan she lost her brother in the fire." He held no quarter for the man before him; it was just too personal. "He was so badly burned that his sister could not id him. Did you know that there is talk that Seaman Kaplan will be awarded Bronze Star, maybe even the Silver Star? Do you know why?" McGee paused a moment his face carefully impassive. "Well it seems that he woke up before the fire was set. Want to know how I found that out? He had a stab wound. It would seem he surprised you and got knifed for it. The hit missed his veins and arteries, but severed his voice box. He is a real hero; unable to talk he still tried to wake people up. That is how we found him trying to wake up his buddies." With that, Tim slid a new picture to the man. It was of a body burned beyond recognition kneeling beside a bunk reaching out, eternally trying to wake his barrack mate.

"It wasn't me. I did not set that fire. I swear," he wailed.

"No? Then how come you sent the e-mail redirecting the chemicals used to start it" he hounded mercilessly.

"You can't know that" he said trying to regain some composure.

"Yes I can it is my job," came the simple reply. "I find out things. Like that you have discipline problem and that you do not like people in authority because your old man use to kick the shit out of you. I know that you flunked out of collage because it was just too hard. See I know lots of things about you. As I said, it is what I do. I find the things nobody else can, and I will find out every thing I can about you. Do you know what I will do then?" McGee grinned feral, before continuing. "Then I will post it all over the base. I will post it all, every last shred of evidence that says that you Leading Seaman Johnston set a fire that killed almost a hundred men and women, so that the people who serve here will know who killed their own."

"PO Smith. Casey Smith that's who had me send the e-mail. He said that it would be funny. My PO was being a jerk so when Casey came to me with a chance to get back at him and everyone else I jumped at the chance."

"Does this look funny to you?" he roared scattering the reaming pictures on to the table. "Sons, daughters, husbands, and wives all gone. The people who loved them will never get to see them again. Our ME's have not slept in two days trying to identify bodies and you are telling me it was all just a joke? Well guess what? No one is laughing." The pent up fury finely refused to be ignored and he unleashed it upon the cowering man.

Clamping down on his temper took every bit of self-control that McGee had, he wanted to beat some sense into the puppy before him, but that would only prove the doubts that he had seen in his teammates eyes true. He had fought hard to convince Gibbs to let him do the interview and the older man trusted him to keep his emotions in check. Tim refused to break that trust for the sniveling wreck in front of him. Therefore, he gathered the photos and left the room his face once again a chill mask of distant. His team was impressed they had been worried that there young friend would not be able to keep his emotions under control, but he had managed it in a rather spectacular faction. He had taken every thing that he had learned from Gibbs and put it to good use. They could not help, but to remember the stuttering young man who had first joined the team and they almost seemed to be of another person altogether.

Putting a hand on Tony's shoulder Gibbs told the man to wait a moment. He told Ziva that included her. Ignoring their confused questioning looks, he walked out the door. Looking at the figure leaning against the wall face buried in his arms Gibbs suspicions were confirmed. McGee was still way too wound up.

"Tim deep breaths," he told the kid, chuckling softly at instant compliance. "Again, good now focus on a good memory. That's it breath out the tension, remember a good time. That is it Tim defuse."

"Boss," Tim, asked slightly puzzled by his bosses' words. However, they had helped drain the agitation away.

"Mike Franks taught me how to do that. He said that I was going to learn stress management if it killed me," was the wry response. He returned Tim's shy smile, both enjoying the privet moment until it was broken.

"Way to go Tim," Tony crowed. "That was one hell of a performance."

"Yes McGee that was impressive," Ziva confirmed.

"It was nothing guys," he replied blushing at their praise.

"Nothing probie? You like totally channeled Gibbs in there. You have even channeled his calm. I don't know how you did. I would have been wired after that, but you…" The babbling cut short by a head slap. It had no were near its usual force.

"Thanks Boss."

"Alright people I know ever thing about this Casey Smith.," Gibbs said as he mentally added a new rule to the list; McGee's temper is to be evoked at ones own risk.

Looking at Casey Smith, service records McGee blinked as he realized were he knew the face. Booting up his laptop he called up the picture he needed. He only hesitated slightly before putting it on to the plasma screen. The team stopped what they were doing and stared. The picture was of McGee and a young woman. It was obvious that it had been taken sometime ago almost six too be exact. He was looking sharp in a tuxedo and she was in the dress of a ballerina. Looking at the clasped hands, they saw a gold band on his finger and only then did it dawn on them this was his wife. The thing that startled his friends the most was the resemblance to Abby. Underneath the shimmering makeup, her skin was pale and even though her hair was pulled back, they could tell it was black. Her height even seemed to match Abby's. The only thing different too their eyes was that she did not have any tattoos. They were not sure what to say or do.

"This was taken the night of the fire in Boston. We were backstage just after last curtain." They cringed realizing that it was the last picture of her alive.

"McGee." Gibbs gently broke the silence.

"Yes point," he said walking to the screen and pointed to a person behind them.

"It is Smith," Ziva said surprised.

"It happen just before he entered the military. I checked he was never part of the stage crew. I can also put him in New York two years latter for a similar fire. Then a year and a half latter in Baltimore for a similar fire. After that fire, he spent year training as a SEAL. Then was posted to the Ronald Reagan for a year and a half. This brings us to the Norfolk fire." McGee's voice managed to remain steady threw out the whole thing.

"Good work McGee," Gibbs told him.

"She is beautiful Tim," Tony smiled.

"Who is beautiful Tony?" Abby asked. Tim was not quick enough with the remote. "Who is that?"

"That is Natasha Abs," McGee said quietly.

"Why does she look like me? Did you just date me because I remind you of your dead wife?" She started getting worked up. "Is that why you broke up with me?"

"First off," he interrupted. "You broke up with me remember? Second I did not realized how close you two until much latter. Please believe me."

"Were your feelings for me real Tim?"

"Of course how could you doubt that? You were the first person I was with after Natasha died. When I met you, I saw a bright bubbly person that could make my hurts go away and I will always be grateful for that. Do you trust me Abby?" He continued when she nodded. "Then trust me when I tell you I love you for you and no other reason."

"Ok McGee," she said trying real hard to believe him.

"Abs what do you have," Gibbs asked hoping the interruption would calm the situation.

"Well the excelarent was the same in all four fires Boss man."

"That is it Abby why didn't you just call me?"

"Well I was going to see if McGee could help me, but I am fine. Yup defiantly fine."

"You don't want me in your lab," Tim asked devastated.

"No I do not. Seeing as how I am just her replacement," she snapped, pointing at the screen.

"Oh grow up Abby." Everyone turned in surprise to the source. "Since when has he treated you like that? If you honestly believe that McGee would treat you or anyone else like a replacement then maybe you do not know him any were near as well as you think you do." Tears well in her eyes she bolted for safety of her lab. Turning to Gibbs Tony had to ask, "well am I going to be punished for being right?"

"Back to work," he growled, and sat down trying to rain in his temper.

The last few days Tony had done a lot of thinking and did not like what he had come up with. He called McGee his friend, but as the man pointed out he regularly tore him down. The kid was the closet thing he had to a brother and there was no way he was going too screw that up. Therefore, when the goth stared too lay into Tim he knew he had to put a stop to it. Standing in the breach, he told Abby exactly how he felt at the moment. The look of gratitude and forgiveness for sins past and present in Tim's eyes made Tony want to weep for joy.

This had brought up memories from a few months ago, when he should have gotten a lot more sympathy then he had. The first act of stupidity had been his. The snarling, snapping Dobermans had traumatized a mind already reeling from a very close call. He mentally head slapped himself a few weeks later when Gibbs had taken them to the gym. McGee's bandages had just come off and the time spent working out would help reclaim some of the damage done by the dog. The angry red scars on his arm had embarrassed his friend, and when they faced off in the ring Tony began to suspect that Tim had some nerve damage to his arm. After in the locker room when they were changing Tony had tried to talk to him about it, but Tim became so stubborn that he began to think a pack of mules had taken up residence in his probies head. He had been force to let it slide. The second had come from Abby. First, she had made him feel terrible for shooting a dog that was trying to kill him, and then she manipulated him into adopting the dog. Tim seemed to be bonding with the German Sheppard, but it was taking a lot longer than it should have.

Gibbs hated it when Tony was right and called him on it. The situation was rare, but it did sometimes occur. It was testament to how much his senor agent had grown. There had been a time when the man would have followed him without a thought. Like the youngest member of his team Tony had at first did every thing he was told and would not have thought twice about it, but as the years passed the man found his footing and once and while stood his ground when he knew without question he was right. Tim was learning that as well and despite the delivery he had finely held his own against Tony. It could have happened a bit better, but it was a start, and the new direction in their relationship once it settled would no doubt be worth it. The thought of Tim brought him back to the problem at hand: Abby. He was going to have to talk to her. Tony had been right if any one had thought McGee could be, so callous with any ones feelings let alone Abby's they were incredibly dense. The man was a kindhearted soul and even as though the resemblance had been surprising he believed the mans claims that it had been unseen by him for a while.

Almost sighing Gibbs gave the order to gear up. The talk with Abby would have to wait the BOLO on Smith came in. It seemed that their suspect was in DC and they needed to hurry if they wanted it to stay that way. Racing through the streets in the sedan he ignored the angry protests from the other drivers, needing to get too his destination fast. McGee's gut telling him that they had to get there soon or there would be more dead. The guy was escalating. Tim had seen something disturbing in the reports. He had made too many fuel stops. Having done the drive between Norfolk and Washington D.C. many times in that first year himself, he knew exactly how many fuel stops Smith would have to make, and this had been way to many times. Now they had too get to the hotel before he set his trap. Screeching to a stop they all but jumped out of the car. When they entered the building, their senses were put on high alert as the smell of gas assaulted their noses. Angry people at the front complained loudly about the smell unaware of the danger. Gibbs was just about whistle to get their attention when a shot ran out. Looking around in confusion Gibbs realized no one seemed to be hit. He had no time to question how a SEAL could miss in a crowded room, because an ominous crackling sound reached his ears.

"Fire," he screamed and it sent a ripple of terror threw the crowd and the mass of people move as one for the exists. Looking around Gibbs located his team. They had somehow manged to stay together, relief held sway until he realized that McGee was not with them. Looking at the hotel in horror, he realized that his youngest agent was still in there. "Let me go DiNozzo," he yelled.

"I can't do that Boss," he replied through tears.

"Pleas Gibbs we can not lose an…." even Ziva could not finish that sentence as the fire began to consume the building.

The two men stood facing each other for a moment as the fire danced around them. The destroyer and the avenger finely meeting face to face. The destroyer smiled knowing his enemy had a choice: save the innocents or take up the battle. The anger and hate swirled in the avengers mind like the flames that licked his body, until the pleas for help stirred something deep inside the core of his being: his humanity. Turning away Tim McGee chose to lead the people he promised to watch over outside to safety and into the waiting arms of paramedics.

The pain Tim felt was intense. The even the gentle shower that the fire fighter rained down on him to cool his scorched body hurt. The sounds around him became disjointed as he slid to the ground. A wail of sirens, a scrap of medical jargon, and tears. Why were there tears he thought. Tim tried to sit up, but gentle hands kept him on his back. There was a pressure and then a small pain in his arm. Something covered his mouth and panic started until blessed cool air entered his scorched lungs. Helping him take in much needed oxygen. For the life of him Tim could not focus on the faces around him and the last thing that he was aware of before slipping into the blackness was a calloused hand holding his.

In the chaos no one noticed a pair of eyes following them. The man would recover; the Great One told him so. This was the advisory he had been warned of; the one who would come to destroy him, but he had a weakness his other aspects. If he destroyed the others, it would weaken him enough to be killed. He first thought is was the one in Norfolk who had challenged him, but that one had died while this one survived the ritual. Slipping away from the beautiful inferno, he grinned in twisted delight. The time of reckoning had come.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks for the reviews and reads. Thank you to my beta reader you rock. Well here we go with round three.**

*******

Looking at his agent, Gibbs was hard-pressed to see how things could be worse. When they arrived at the hospital, Tim was delirious with pain. McGee was too far gone to realize that it was his boss that held his hand, and called for the older man. It had broken the man's heart to hear the younger man's plea for help and him not being able to do anything. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Tim was taken away and drugged into oblivion. Unable to follow him, Gibbs was left to make the painful calls to his family. Hours later, when the doctors had him stabilized, they moved him to the Intensive Care Unit on the burn treatment ward. Watching the young man, he sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening, that the kid would make it through this ordeal. He didn't want to have to show McGee's mother a body rather than their living, breathing son. The oh no from her had been particularly gut wrenching. She had lost so much already and now was faced with losing a son. Turning around when he heard Tony and Ziva behind him, Gibbs gave the two of them a grim look.

"How is he Boss?" Tony asked, not liking what he saw on his boss's face.

"The doctors are saying that it's not as bad as they thought it was," he replied.

"How can they say that? Look at him," Tony asked appalled.

"Many of the burns are first and second degree and will heal without scaring. Most of the third degree burns are to his arm and face, Anthony," answered Ducky, startling all of them. The younger man cringed at the sterile tone of the reply.

"Then, why is McGee sedated Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"The shear extent of the burns, my dear. While not severe, they cover a large part of his body. If Timothy was awake, he would be in excruciating pain. In addition, his lungs need to rest after the damage from the smoke he breathed in. Have you contacted his family Jethro?" Ducky asked changing the subject as he turned to Gibbs.

"His mother is flying in as we speak and she wants to be the one to tell his sister. What'll happen to him when he wakes up, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, once his body is well enough, he will have skin grafts for the worst of his burns and surgery to remove the bullet from his arm," Ducky looked around in surprise at the blank looks on the teams faces. "You did not know that McGee had been shot? According to your preliminary reports, all of you heard a gunshot."

"He seemed fine afterwards, we didn't bother to check," Ziva said in confusion. "Is it where he got mauled?" Tony asked. When Ducky nodded, he continued, "After we went to the gym after that dog bit McGee, I started to suspect he had nerve damage there, but he shut down on me when I tried to talk to him about it."

"You did what you could, Tony. Duck, does Abby know that Tim is in the hospital yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Jethro she does not, though she seemed rather upset this morning," he replied looking at Tony. "I did have a chat with her about a few things and I hope I have gotten through to her about them. I am surprised that she has not called you Jethro. Abigail was quite worried when she could not reach Timothy on his cell phone." Brow furring, Gibbs reached for his cell and tried to call the Goth. His concern grew when she didn't answer. Ordering Tony and Ziva to stay with McGee, he bolted for the exit. Cursing, he stopped when he got outside and realized that he didn't know where the sedan was parked.

Feeling keys slide into his hand, he turned to meet his senor agents' gaze. The fear in the younger man's face was palpable. He considered Abby family, just as much as Gibbs did, and to think another member of that family was possibly hurt was a terrifying thought. After giving Tony a look that promised he would make sure that he would do everything he could to help to help the Goth, he bolted for the car. The scene that greeted him when he got to the Navy Yard, was chaos. Grabbing the nearest person, he demanded to know what was going on. All he got was a panicked fire. Terrified, he tried Abby's cell again, but still couldn't get through to her. Frantically, he made his way to the command post and demanded a Sit Rep from Vance.

"What the hell is going on, Leon?" "I do not have time to deal with you Gibbs."

"Yes, you do. I think this fire was set by the guy who set the one in Norfolk; the one that put McGee in the hospital." This got the man's attention. "Now, tell me what happened."

"The fire started in Abby's lab. She's fine, Jethro. Someone threw a Molotov cocktail through the window. How do these cases relate?"

"We got a hit off the BOLO from the Norfolk fire. A guy matching that description was seen hanging around a hotel and at both fires. His calling card was found."

"What was it?" he interrupted.

"Some kind of tribal fire designs. DiNozzo thinks it is Polynesian in origin," Gibbs replied.

"Is this it?" Leon asked. When the other man's eyes widened in shock, he contained. "This was sent to me in the mail just before the fire broke out."

In an odd twist of fate, it was Abby who would save Gibbs' life this go around. When the Goth saw him, she charged and was surprised by dead weight in her arms. Unable to support him, the two of them crumpled to the ground. Screaming for help, Vance pulled the hysterical women off the downed agent and started to apply pressure to the head wound that suddenly appeared on Gibb's head. One of the on scene paramedics ran into see what was going on. Moving the director's hands, she revealed a deep graze just above his right eye. Holding Abby tight, Vance realized that it should have been a shot to the temple. Too stunned to do any protesting, Gibbs was hurried into an ambulance with two agents for protection and Abby in the front. The paramedics opened their mouths to protest, but wisely closed them when they saw the director's face.

The man seethed as he slid into the darkness. Even the beauty of the fire could not soothe him. Taking out the adversaries was proving to be difficult. He had to weaken the man further to destroy the others. It would take all his skill to do, but he would find a way to destroy the great enemy.

At the hospital, another man seethed and he went by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It had taken all of Ducky's tact and diplomacy to get the man to sit still long enough to be examined. He wanted to pack McGee up and take him somewhere safe, but the doctors insisted that he was still too frail to move. This reluctance had sent the man over the edge. With his head wound still bleeding, Gibbs got into the doctor's face and started to yell. This is when Ducky decided to intervene.

"Jethro, please calm down," he soothed.

"Calm down, Duck? How can I calm down when the people here won't let me protect McGee properly?!" he raged, "Everyone keeps telling me that things are not as bad as they thought, but the doctors won't let me move him."

"Jethro, sit down," demanded Ducky, who was feeling like he was talking to a child, "Yes, most of the burns are first and second degree but they cover a large part of his body; you know this, and what about the burns that still need skin grafts? Think, Jethro, if you move him now, it would not only endanger his life, but also keep Timothy from surgery that could help reduce scaring. Most burn victims suffer from depression. With Timothy's disposition, do you not think that the young man with not have some form of it? What if he comes out of the drugged state while he is being moved, the poor boy would be in agony. Do you want any of this to happen? Oh, for the love of… will you sit down?"

"You're right Duck, but this is the same guy who started the other fires and with McGee's personal history, I'm worried," he winced slightly as the doctor took the break in pacing to start the sutures.

"I understand that, but if we are not careful, the results could be devastating for Timothy," he replied.

Agreeing with his friend, Gibbs silently allowed the doctor to finish the stitches, before going to McGee's room. He smiled slightly as he watched them rally around their downed teammate. They were not allowed into the room because of the risk of infection, so they held vigil outside his room. Abby had a fit when she had been barred, until the doctor in charge of Tim, asked her coolly if the man's life worth her ego? After that, she had huddled up in a chair, clutching a rescued Bert. Gibbs swelled with pride as he watched Tony sit beside the women and gently wrap his arm around her. Leaning into him the gap between them began to mend. Upon seeing her boss, Ziva called him over. He only got a few feet when he started gasping for breath.

"Let him breathe, Abby," Tony told her.

"Are you alright, Gibbs?" she asked, reluctant to realize the strangle hold she had on him.

"I will be, once you let go of me," he said, becoming confused as he watched her shrink away from him.

"You're mad too," she whimpered.

"About what Abs?" he asked the confusion deepening.

"About what I said to McGee," she babbled, "Ducky talked to me and said that I was unfair to Timmy. How can I do that to him? I love him like a puppy."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him that," Gibbs told her as he steered her to a chair.

"But I love puppies a lot," came the confused reply.

"If you love him that much, why did you say such terrible things to him, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"You're all just being mean," she cried clutching her farting hippo.

"No, we are not Abby, for once we are standing up for McGee. Now tell us what is going on that you would accuse him of replacing his wife with you. When we all know that he would never do something like that," Ziva demanded.

"I'm jealous that he could love someone else ok? I want him to be just my Timmy and when I saw her picture, I got mad that we looked so much alike, so I yelled at him. And now he's hurt and I can't help him," she said, bursting into tears.

"It'll be alright, Abby, I promise," Gibbs gently said as he pulled her into a hug. "Tim will forgive you. He's funny like that. Won't hold on to a grudge. You just need to say sorry first and give him a coddle. Can you do that?" he smiled when she nodded against his shoulder, her pigtails bobbing away.

He absently began stroking her hair. The woman in his arms had somehow over the years, became his second daughter, and it was hard seeing her in pain. He hoped that Tim would be as forgiving as he had told her he would be.

The next day brought the alphabet soup of government agencies together. It was one thing to have an agent hurt because of an investigation, but was another to have the agency itself targeted. Taking a seat, Fornell sighed. Not only was he part of the FBI contingent, but he had been put in charge of keeping Gibbs in check. Gibbs himself walked in moments latter and took a seat beside him. With a nod from Vance, he went through everything from the fire in Boston, to the attack on himself. Leaning back, he relayed the fear that McGee was the target. Most of the people in the room chuckled at the thought that some computer geek could be the target of a terrorist, not realizing just how fragile Gibbs' hold on his temper truly was. Jumping to his feet, the man went on a rant that proved yet again why he would never be named director of NCIS.

Not only had they underestimated how protective Gibbs was of his team, but also they had forgotten just how much the young man knew about the other agencies networks. A fact he had no trouble reminding them of. With his security clearances, and computer expertise in other agencies, the FBI and NSA in particular, would use him as an outside consultant. Gibbs could not help reminding the assembled men and women that he had saved face for all of them when he tracked down a hacker that was targeting the government by trying to steal and publish classified documents. With a bloody-minded brilliance, McGee had brought the guy down, taking it as a personal insult that he had eluded capture for so long. Not even a thank you had come his way. The CIA had the gall to try to question him about it, trying to pass it off as a national security issue. Vance had to resort to threats to get them to back down. He threw all of this in their faces before storming out. He was vaguely aware that Fornell had followed him out.

"Breathe, Jethro," Fornell had told him.

"I thought that you were supposed to be my babysitter," he replied.

"I can't help it if you're right. If that kid of yours ever goes rouge, we're all screwed. Not that he ever would," he said, backpedaling a bit when the other man bristled, "How is he? That fire seemed bad."

"It was bad, but Tim will be fine, though very little of the burns will leave scares. It will just take time for him to heal."

"My resources are yours, Jethro. The case file for the Boston, New York, and Baltimore fires will be in your hands shortly. We were called in because of the accelerant, it's hard to get," he explained.

"Thank you, Tobias. Hold on," he said when his cell phone rang after listening for a few minutes he hung up with a look of shear elation on his face. "I have to go, Tobias. McGee is starting to wake up."

"Go, Jethro, I'll deal with these guys," was the reply. He really hoped the young man would be fine. He respected him and hoped coming out of the Meds so soon was a good thing.

The day was not only rough on McGee, as he slowly clamed into wakefulness, but was hard on his team as well. Their friend was in pain and they couldn't do anything about it. Groaning slightly, Tim looked around and tried to pull a face, only to stop when it hurt. Waking up in the hospital was bad enough, but waking up in what appeared to be isolation, was worse, he decided as a nurse walked in.

Apparently he was being monatered. After a dizzying rundown of what had happened, Tim asked to see his teammates one at a time. Pointing out that once they saw for themselves that he was awake, that they would stop pissing off the nurses, making her life easier. The chuckling nurse told him that the doctor had already heard about the dammed NCIS agents driving the nurses nuts, so one at a time for a few minutes, each his collages assured themselves that they would not lose him anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I am glad to see people still reading this story. I do not own any thing about NCIS. If I did I would not be working my butt off as a lowly apprentice.**

*******

The next morning saw Gibbs sitting in a chair next to McGee, reading a newspaper. Slowly, the younger agent began to stir. He was in a light enough sleep that the gentle rustling of paper had woke him up. Blinking owlishly, Tim turned to the man who was sitting next to him and tried to focus on who it was.

"McGee, go back to bed," Gibbs told him.

"Not tired," he pouted, still groggy from sleep.

"Alright, you don't have to go to sleep," Gibbs let out a breath of laughter.

"Have you been here long, Boss?" he asked, blushing as the last of the sleep faded.

"I've been here for about an hour. The doctors finely let me in here for more than a few minutes," his boss told him.

"You're protecting me..." Tim paused, "But you don't have to, Boss, I can take care of myself," he said stubbornly.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right McGee? Some maniac put you in the hospital and you don't think that you need protection?" Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I screwed up, Boss, I could have stopped this guy, but I didn't. I definitely messed up," was the morose reply.

"Tell that to the families of the people you saved, McGee; to them you're a hero."

"I'm a hero? Tell that to Natasha, Boss. I left her to die in a burning building and then I left her killer," he snapped, the guilt eating at him.

A dawn of understanding passed across Gibbs' face. "Tim, look at me. Please don't go down that road. Blaming yourself will only hurt you and those you try to love. I don't want to see you go through relationships the way I did."

"You would never do that, Boss," McGee told him, empathically.

"Then why do I have three ex-wives McGee?" he asked. "I couldn't get over Shannon's death and chased women who looked like her after words."

"Oh," was all he could say in reply.

"We _will_ catch this guy...And there's something else," Gibbs said, unsure how to start.

"It's about Abby isn't it? I'll talk to her about the fight. We'll make up," he promised.

Gibbs had to smile at the earnest look on his agents' face. "I'm sure you will. What if she wants to get back together with you?"

"I don't think I would want to. You're right; it wouldn't be fair to her. Especially seeing as she's so close to Natasha, and now that I realize that they're so close, I'm not sure that Abs would survive being compared to her," he whispered sadly.

Gibbs' heart hurt for the Goth. She was going to get her heart broken and there was nothing that he could do about it. On one hand, the fatherly instinct in him told him to protect her from getting hurt, but he know it would hurt even worse if the two got together.

They continued talking for several hours. It was early when Tim had woken up, and he couldn't get back to sleep, so they talked. Many of the stories were about married life. Gibbs told him about finding out that Shannon was pregnant, and McGee sheepishly told him how he proposed. Gibbs had too smiled as he listened how his young agent set up a picnic under the stars after he had asked her uncle for her hand in marriage. It was sweet and typically, McGee. Along with the laughter, came the misted eyes, and how they had learned to coped with their wives deaths. After hearing how Gibbs had learned of his family's death, Tim told him of the fire that had took his wife. Much to Gibbs' relief, he told him that he was able to be there for her last moments. He had never been there for his family when they died, and was glad that the young man was able to say goodbye to his. Something about how he skimmed over the interview, told the older man there was a lot more to it, but he didn't want to push the man beyond what he was willing to tell of that part of his talk had given both men a lot of healing. People could be sympatric, but it took someone who went through a traumatic event, to understand what that person was feeling.

When it seemed like their talk had run its course, McGee lightly touched the bandages around his face and pleaded to his boss to take them off, so he could see his face. After giving the man a searching look, he went and got a nurse, unable to trust himself to not hurt to his agent. Tony had been waiting outside until they were done, to take his shift. He walked in to support his friend. When Gibbs got back with the help, he gave his senior agent a small nod of approval, before walking over to take hold of McGee's good hand. Slowly, the nurse unraveled the bandages and handed a mirror to Tony, who got it in the right spot. Looking at his reflection in horror, McGee was stunned at the angry red burns that criss- crossed the side of his face. Even when the tips of his fingers went numb, Gibbs refused to let go.

He had not made a sound until a tear touched the burn and he let out only a small whimper of pain not wanting to seem weak in front of his team. Gently holding a hanky to his friend's face, Tony whispered 'let it out, it's ok.' That was all McGee needed to hear, and he cried. It shocked him to see his face like that. He had always been secretly jealous of Tony's good looks, never thinking that people might think that he was good looking, and it seemed now that he was a freak with the scars that laces his face.

The last few days, Tony had gotten to know his best friend a whole lot better. He started stroking his hair, telling him he looked great and that everything was fine. But he knew the pain he was in. Slowly, the man calmed down. It would take a long time to make Tim believe that, but it was a start. After letting the nurse bandage his face, McGee drifted into a restless sleep, exhausted by the emotional roller coaster he had just went through. As Gibbs got up to go, Tony came around and gently squished his arm in unspoken support. It killed him to see his probie in such pain, so he did the only thing he could: stand guard.

Smith waited until the grey haired aspect of the advisory, left, before he would pull the fire alarm. Out of the three that protected the one he was supposed to kill, the old one seemed the most intelligent. However, the one that was here now was the least intelligent and so he waited until this moment. Smiling, as he saw the man leave. The ex-SEAL slipped into the room. Awakened by the fire alarm, McGee's eyes widened when he saw Smith enter his room. The eyes of the man disturbed him the most, as they did not seem quite normal. Grinning evilly, he stalked his prey, believing him to be helpless. Trying not to show his fear, McGee waited until the man came within reach, and then with abused muscles that screamed in agony, he lashed out with the concealed knife. Screaming in pain and surprise, Smith fled the room. Tony had given the knife to him, citing Rule 13, but if the older man had been completely honest with himself, he would have admitted he was worried.

Running back into the room and seeing his friend's white face and blood-stained sheets, Tony had an Abby-sized freak out. It took a bit of talking to convince Tony that the blood was not his. Still, the man was on edge and glared at the doctor who came in to check on him. He almost stopped the man from putting pain killers and a sedative into the IV, wanting to talk to him about what happened, until he saw the younger man's face. The movement had caused him a lot of pain and it showed. Feeling like he failed Tim, Tony called Gibbs to tell him about the attack.

Thirty minutes later, the team plus Vance, and oddly enough Fornell, was there. At the questioning look, the FBI agent explained that he had been at the Navy Yard when the call came in and he needed to be in the loop on this one. Tony rolled his eyes and sat back down. Vance had wanted him to go to Headquarters once a protection detail had arrived, and the man promptly refused, forcing the meeting to take place at the hospital. If the situation had not been so serious, the director's mutterings about pig-headed agents would have been funny. Dispute McGee being sedated, they tried to keep the meeting quiet.

"We need to move Agent McGee as soon as possible," Vance told the assembled agents, when everybody had settled into a seat.

"We can't Leon," Gibbs told him, remembering the look on his agents face when he saw the scaring.

"Jethro, your agent was attacked this morning and you're telling me not to move him?" Vance asked, astounded.

"He is scheduled for skin graft tomorrow morning..."

"So? Is it more imported to fix some scars than to keep him safe?" the director interrupted.

"The stuff they put on Tim's face to keep the open wounds from becoming infected will fall off naturally. Tell me, Director, who here is qualified to deal with that when it happens, and who here is willing to tell him that he is not allowed to have surgery to fix his dammed face?! I sure as hell, am not going to be the one to do that," Gibbs snapped angrily. After that, no one was able to meet him eye to eye.

"I will have two agents posted at the door at all times, and I have the files from the other fires for you Jethro," Fornell told him quietly.

"Thanks Tobias. Tony what happened?" he asked.

"Just after you left, the fire alarm went off and I went out to see what was going on. As I headed back here, I heard a scream. By the time I got into the room, Smith was gone. I went out to look for him, and when I couldn't find him, I came back. Tim needed me," he justified miserably.

"You did everything right, Tony," Gibbs reassured him, knowing it was nowhere near enough for his agent. "Stay here with Tim. I want a familiar face for him when he wakes up. Leon, what's the next move?"

"We hunt," Ziva interrupted coldly. She had sat silent and stone-faced up until now. Gibbs and Tony knew that this was because she was furious. "We use every last resource we have and hunt Smith down."

"This needs to be above board, Officer Dived," Vance reminded her, though he wished it could be nowhere near above board.

"Well, it is best then, if someone else found him first. Gibbs, I have a contact here that could prove useful," was her reply. Like Tony, she had done a lot of thinking about McGee, and hated the answer that she came up with. Besides Gibbs, Tim was the first person to truly trust her, and that bond was in a way more special, because there was no history between them. Tim had just wanted to be her friend, and now that friend needed her help.

"Do it Ziva...Tony, when McGee wakes up, get him to tell you what happened. Tobias, how soon can your men be here?" Gibbs steam rolled.

"They're already in place," Fornell said, nodding toward the door.

"Good, lets go people, if that's alright with you Leon?" Gibbs smirked.

A lot of yelling cut off the directors answer. Guns drawn, they went out to see what was going on and were treated to quite a show. The two FBI agents were at a loss on how to deal with the young women in front of them. She was literally hopping mad because they would not let her into the room to see her big brother. The soothing sounds coming from her three companions were ignored.

Sarah McGee was pissed, and one of those people that she was pissed at, was Tim's boss. He was supposed to keep her brother safe, and now he was lying in a hospital bed. What was worse, was the two goons at the door were not letting her see him, so when Gibbs entered the fray to try and help calm her down, she slapped him. Not expecting the hit, he stood there and blinked for a moment. She was about wind up for another one, when her mother put her foot down.

"Sarah Claire McGee, you will stop this nonsense this minute and apologize," Molly McGee said sternly.

"At least it wasn't a golf club," Fornell said between heaves of laughter.

"Please calm down, this isn't helping your brother," Gibbs said after glaring at his friend.

"But Mom, he's the reason that Tim is lying in a hospital bed, and those two apes over there are not letting me see him," she whined, ignoring Gibbs.

"I hardly doubt that Sarah, and these two agents are just doing their jobs," she said, going deadly quiet while emphasizing the word 'agents.' "Tim has a dangerous job and if you had listened to Dr. Mallard, you would have realized that he is a hero."

"He is?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, your brother is. Tim led a large group of people out of a burning building. You should be proud of him. He needs our help right now, that's why there are the men outside his room," Gibbs jumped in as he realized that it was fear for her brother that drove Sarah's reaction.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, Agent Gibbs. I should have been told though, what if he had died?" she said bitterly.

"Sarah, don't be mad at him, I asked Agent Gibbs not to tell you. I thought that you would want to hear the news from me," Molly told her gently.

"I would still rather be told right away, Mom, and Agent Gibbs I am sorry," she said.

"I'm Molly, you have met Sarah," she said casting an eye towards her daughter, "and this is Tim's Uncle Nick. It is a pleasure to meet you, Agent Gibbs, we have heard a lot about you, all of it good."

"I am glad to finely meet you as well, Ms. McGee, and please it's Jethro," he said assessing McGee's family. His spitfire sister, he met already. His mother looked like a strong women you did not cross. She had a grace though, and he could see Sarah becoming her as she matured. Physically, she and Sarah looked very much alike. The only thing that McGee had inherited from his mother in the looks department was the dark blond hair.

"Sarah, are you there?" Tim called out, startling everyone. The panic in his sisters' voice had woke him up, despite the mild sedative still in his system.

"I'm here," she cried, bolting for her brother.

"Once again, I am sorry for Sarah slapping you, she should know better. Had I knew what her reaction would be, I would have had you tell her right away Jethro," she told the man.

"It's alright Ms. McGee, I have been hit harder, and she was frightened for her brother," he told her, turning in time to see Sarah fluff up his pillows.

"That is true, and it's Molly," she said, smiling at her children.

"By what Jethro, a golf club?" Ducky asked setting off Fornell again.

"What are you doing here, Duck?" Gibbs asked grumpily.

"When the McGee's and Nicolai showed up at the Navy Yard, I offered to drive them here, and I am very glad I did," he replied, teasing his friend.

"I'm sure you are, Duck," was the sarcastic reply. "Well, I am glad you are here, Tim needs all the help he can get." Looking at the tall man beside Molly, Gibbs could not help but to size him up.

"I am Natasha's uncle," he said, giving the man the same scrutiny that he received.

"Jethro," Gibbs said, still sizing the Russian up a little. McGee had told him a bit about his surrogate father during their conversation that morning.

"Nick," was the reply. He was a little jealous of the role that Gibbs had taken in his nephews' life, and it was hard just hearing about the man let alone meeting the man.

"Well, if you two are done marking your territory with my son, perhaps we can go in and save him from his sister," Molly told the two men, dryly.

Slightly embarrassed at being caught, they separated, Nick following her into the hospital room. The rest of the people from the meeting went off to their separate tasks, smiling slightly for the show. Before Gibbs headed to his car, he got the files from Fornell. The man was not laughing now. In fact, when he handed over the Boston file, he couldn't meet his friend's eye. When asked about it, he just told Gibbs to watch the tape.

Even with the breathing techniques Mike had taught him, Gibbs struggled to calm down. Because of Fornell's reaction, he had left the Boston file for last and was glad he did. He never would have gotten through the other files if he had started with that one he would have never read the rest. It started out similar to the others, and then he found the suspect list and his jaw dropped. Tim's name was at the top of the list. Shuffling through the papers for the interrogation notes, he became angry because they were light on details. Putting in the tape he had been avoiding, he was stunned. It was of Tim's interrogation, if you could call it that. It had started out innocently enough, but it got bad quick. The two men got mad when his responses did not match what they wanted to hear. Unable to see that he was not a killer, but a grieving widower, they started to get rough.

Someone had finely stopped them when one of them slapped Tim hard across the face, and as he hit the kid, his wedding ring caught just underneath his eye tearing the skin and causing a small stream of blood to fall from the wound. Touching the spot on his own cheek, Gibbs realized that his youngest agent still had the scar. He had seen it many times, but never really wondered about it.

Needing to get out of the building, he stopped the tape and went for coffee. It amazed him that the kid still became a federal agent. Hell, he was amazed that the man could stand to be in an interrogation room. It proved that that, beyond the youthful chubby exterior, that there was a man in there that had overcome some extraordinary hardships, and it made him proud to be around to see those changes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A bit shorter then the other chapters. I do not own NCIS, and enjoy.**

**...**

Seeing the man and the woman greeting each other at the café, they could have been mistaken for old friends, seeing each other after a long absence. The only thing of note was that they spoke a foreign language, and seeing as they both seemed foreign-born, this was not that note-worthy. Ziva wanted to get straight to the point, but the unassuming man next to her would leave if she tried, so she made small talk and enjoyed the warm weather.

"How is your friend, my dear?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected. He had surgery to repair the scars and they removed the bullet from his arm. The grafts are responding well and the doctors are optimistic that he will regain full use of his hand. All in all, we are pleased with his progress," she replied, unsurprised that he knew about McGee.

"So, what can I do for you, Ziva? I was surprised that that you contacted me. I haven't heard any rumblings from Mossad," he said, finally getting to the point.

"It is good to know that you are not all seeing," she teased, then took a picture out of her bag, "I want you to find this man."

"This is the man who started the fire that hurt your friend," he said reminding her of how much he knew, "Your father will not be pleased,; Ziva. There are those who feel you have grown too close to the people at NCIS, leaving your loyalty in question. You must be careful; the wolves are baying on the doorstep."

"I will deal with that when it comes. Right now I want the man who hurt my friend," she all but growled.

"As you wish, my dear," he replied amicably, "but you can't say that you were not warned. And my fee?" he added.

"Being transferred as we speak," she smiled.

Tipping his hat, the man disappeared into the crowded street. Ziva sat for a minute. The warning had disturbed her after all that she had done for her father her loyalty was in question. It was just not possible. As the Americans say, she thought she would cross that moat when she came to it. Driving back to the hospital, she had to smile as she remembered the surgeon's dismay upon finding out that he had to deal with five federal agents for the entire surgery. The team plus the agents from the FBI, were deciding the best possible placement of people in the operating room when he walked in. The man put his foot down, meeting Gibbs' outrage head on. Unwilling to put the young man at risk of a still far too easy infection, he refused all but the surgical team, entry. Just as he was about to blow a gasket, Gibbs remembered the conversation he had with Ducky and reluctantly posted everyone outside. Nodding at the two FBI agents assigned to the door, Ziva tried not to giggle at Tim's petulant look. Without his beloved computer, the man was bored. With both arms recovering from surgery, he had been banned from typing, and the only thing that had kept him from checking out AMA was the fact that Gibbs and his doctor both jumped down his throat when he suggested going home. It also helped relive his boredom that he still spent a lot of time sleeping, due to the medication.

"How are you feeling today, Tim?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright, though I would be better if people allowed me to use my laptop. Then I could help you find this guy," he replied grumpily.

"This is not the time for heroics, McGee," the boss interjected, "Not only have you been through a major trauma, but you were also attacked in your hospital bed. The best way for you to help us, is to get better. The doctor said that the bullet wound is not deep and if it looks all right, he will let you use that arm a bit in a week or so, but I will be dammed if I let you strain yourself," Gibbs snapped.

"Gibbs is right, McGee, you are right where you needed right now. No buts," she forestalled his protests, "When it is one of us that are hurt, you run yourself ragged trying to find the culprit, now it is time for us to do the same for you. Now, are you not proud that I got that one right?"

Relived at Tim's chuckle, Gibbs left the two of them alone. He was surprised to see Nick waiting for him nervously just outside the room.

"Jethro, would you like to join me for coffee? Coming off the night shift, I suspect that you need it," Nick offered, "There is a place within walking distance that has an excellent brew."

"Sounds good," Gibbs replied, wanting to keep the peace for Tim's sake. They continued on to the coffee shop in silence. Gibbs noted with approval when his companion ordered a strong black coffee. After his doing, the same the two men found an empty table and sat down, unsure of how to break the quiet that had enclosed them.

"My nephew speaks very highly you, Jethro," Nicolai said, finally deciding to dive in.

"He has spoken of you as a son would a father, though how is it that you are related to Tim?" Gibbs asked. This point had always confused him.

"Natasha was my niece, and I have known Tim since he was thirteen. Natasha brought him home one day and Tim has been in my life ever since. In fact, he was over so often that at times it seemed that he lived at my house. He and Natasha were inseparable from the beginning, so after awhile it became natural to call him nephew. He started calling me uncle soon after. I suppose it has become so ingrained with both of us now that neither one of us are capable of thinking otherwise."

"You have raised a fine young man, Nick, and I am proud to have known him," Gibbs smiled. He hoped that Nick would answer the next part of his question. "How is that Tim decided to join NCIS? He is brilliant and umm…stubborn, but he doesn't strike me as the type that would go into this line of work."

"I would have gone with pig-headed, but that's just me," he chuckled, "What I am about to tell you stays here. This is really his story to tell. Tim's father was a Commander in the Navy. From what I understand, the man, who was a computer expert, got killed for a project that he had been working on. He had taken young Timothy to a local park to give Molly some rest as Sarah slept in her crib," he continued, "While Tim was playing, someone came up behind his father and shot him. After hearing the gunshot, he went running back to find his father on the ground. Unable to be a child-killer as well, the shooter kidnapped Timmy. It was three weeks before he was found. My nephew remembers very little of the incident as he was five at the time. It's a blessing I suppose. The one thing he remembers clearly, is that it was an NCIS agent that had found him and brought him back to his mother. Molly showed me a picture of Tim cuddling the man as he walked up to the house. That image of the strong agent has always stayed with him and he started dream of becoming an agent himself. Natasha and I encouraged that dream."

"The kid is amazing; most people would have given up with all that has happened to him, but not Tim. He fought till he had what he wanted. I'm glad that you and his wife steered him towards us. He is not only an important member of this team, but he has become family to us," Gibbs whispered.

"I can see that now, Jethro. Even when he was at Norfolk, he told me stories of Team Gibbs, and when you transferred him to your team, he was elated. I couldn't help feeling jealous of his excitement, and as I watch him grow, I became more jealous of your role in his life," Nick admitted softly.

"Jealous of me? I have done nothing but give him the opportunity to become the man you taught him to be," Gibbs said, startled by the admission.

"You have no idea how few people have give him that opportunity, do you? High School was a horror for him, the first two years of university before Natasha came were not much better. People like that ninny who put him in the personnel office at Norfolk couldn't see past his shyness and stutter, but _you_ did, Jethro. You saw his potential and allowed Tim to strive for it and more. That is why I'm jealous of you," Nick ranted, "You, Jethro Gibbs, brought my nephew to a place where I couldn't."

Looking at his tablemate, Gibbs thought for a moment before answering. "Tim is like a son to me. I'm proud to have seen him develop into the man he has become. Even more so now after learning what he has gone through to be here, but there is some much I didn't teach him. I brought him to my team because I saw a young man whose talent was being wasted where he was. His integrity and work ethic impressed me," Gibbs explained, "Tim was not too proud to crawl around on his hands and knees to fix our network, when he found out the tech support would not come in because the A/C was out. You taught him that and more. I'm constantly surprised by what he knows, not just about computers, and I know that Tony and Ziva are as well. The one blessing in all of this is I have gotten to know Tim better. He's a privet person and I'm honored that he has opened up to me. The one downside has been as I hear the Uncle Nick stories that he has told me, I can't help feeling a little jealous myself, at the man that has had such a huge impact on his life."

"What a pair we make, my friend, fighting over Tim like he's some kind of toy, when we should be celebrating that he is in our lives," Nick chuckled.

"Here's to that," Gibbs said, raising his coffee cup in agreement. He was about to ask who the agent was that found Tim, but his cell went off first. He answered it when the caller ID showed that it was Ziva. "What is it Ziva? What!?" Hanging up, he bolted for the hospital, Nick close on his heels. Running down the hallway, he heard an all too familiar voice and sped up. Bursting into the room, Gibbs grabbed his target and forced him up against the wall.

"You," he snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Sorry for the wait life got busy. As, usalle I don't own NCIS. Please reveiw you know were the botten is.**

Letting his pestilent look slip away as Gibbs left the room, Tim started to feel sad again. There was another reason for wanting his laptop. He could use it to keep his mind off the burns to his arm and face. Just laying in bed allowed him to dwell on the fire and what it had done to him. Despite his talk with his boss, the scars still bothered him. Concerned with her friend's sullen mood, Ziva got out of her chair and gently settled herself beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong, Tim? The doctors are happy with how your grafts took. And were you got shot is healing well too. If they continue to progress this well, you will be released by the end of the week. It will be into protective custody until this guy is caught, but you will be out of here," she told him.

"Well, I guess I should be glad that I'm going to a safe house were people don't have to look at a freak," came the bitter reply.

"How can you say that?! You are a hero," came the offended retort.

"Have you seen my face?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes, I have or have you forgotten that I was there when you got hurt? Maybe it is time to hear what we saw and felt that night. When you were not there, when we all thought you had died. Tony was crying for you. Yes, that is right McGee, Tony was _crying_ as we tried to keep Gibbs from running in after you. I was terrified that I has lost my good friend," she paused a moment to collect herself, "When we saw you come out of the building leading a group of people to safety, we thought it was a miracle. The people and their families think so too. You are a handsome man, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Do you really think so?" he pleaded.

"Yes I do. Sally from Admin. thinks so too," she told him, giggling at his blush, "I cannot and _do_ _not_ want to imagine what it must have been like for you, but I am grateful that you are still with us."

"It's just so hard, Z. I know that I should be grateful that I'm alive but I'm not that good looking and I feel like I'm competing with Tony, and when I do get someone to notice me, they always leave me. Like it or not, people judge on appearance and with the scars, it will be even more difficult...I'm sorry Ziva, I didn't mean to start whining at you," he told her.

"You are not whining, McGee. You are just getting out what you are feeling and that is much healthier than keeping it all in. And what you are feeling is normal for this kind of trauma. I, and the rest of the team, will be here for you. And I will let you on a little secret. Tony is jealous of you, Tim. You do not notice the looks women give you, but he does and it makes him crazy. And there's one more thing...would Natasha want you to mourn her the rest of your life? I do not think so. You may not marry again, but not dating ever again, is not honoring her. It is not healthy either and I will not allow it," Ziva informed him.

"Thank you, Ziva," told her, squeezing her hand with his better one. They settled into a compatible silence when Tim heard an all too familiar voice greeting the agents at the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tim McGee," the tall man sneered.

"What do you want, Agent McNeill?"

"I just want to see how you're doing. It has been such a long time."

"Well, you can't, Agent McNeill. Leave."

"Come now, there's no need to be rude, I just want to ask you a few questions about your involvement with the Norfolk and D.C. fires."

"They are NCIS jurisdiction," Ziva interrupted, having made a call to Gibbs.

"You may be willing to protect a murderer, but I'm not," the FBI agent growled, deliberately grabbing the bandages on Tim's arm.

Before anyone could react to McGee's cry of pain, Gibbs himself materialized at the door. The look of rage on his face and the snarl on his face had even Ziva recoiling. Slamming the terrified man against the wall, he demanded to know why he was there. Face-to-face with an irate marine who was in full parental outrage mode, the man fell apart, and started babbling about how the kid ruined his career.

"You got rough while interrogating a man who just lost his wife, and you blame _him_ for not getting promoted?" he asked incredulously.

"That's him," Nicolai got out, "That's who hurt Tim," Enraged at the thought that this man was capable of hurting his boy so badly, he clenched his fists and moved to strike, only to be stopped by Tim's cry off 'no.'

Trying to calm his uncle down, Tim slipped into the more comfortable Russian, pleading with both men to stand down. Looking at the wreck of an agent still pinned to the wall, he told his boss to let his superiors deal with him, not really realizing which language he was speaking.

Muscling McNeill around the room, Gibbs all but threw the man out the door, telling the two agents at the door that if he got back in, he would be using their hides as throw rugs. When met with instant compliance, he went straight to his agents' side. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when a doctor looked at the arm and told them it was fine.

"When did you learn Russian, McGee?" Ziva asked curiously.

"I was fourteen, and wanted to impress Natasha," he replied, blushing scarlet.

"Good enough," Gibbs laughed, "Did you speak it often?"

"It became the language we spoke when I was at Uncles' house and by the time we got married and were living together, it was natural to speak it at home. It drove my mom nuts because most of our marriage ceremony was in Russian as well. I'm bit rusty 'cause I haven't spoken to the rest of the family for a bit," he explained. Gibbs was surprised by what his agent considered rusty. Russian is a hard language to learn and it had taken him months of full emersion to gain a fluency any were near his 'rusty.'

"I thought there was just the three of you in your family?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, there are only us three, but Natasha had lot of family besides Uncle Nick who emigrated from Russia and even after she passed away, they still considered me family," he told them quietly.

"And so they should," Nick informed him, "Now get some sleep, Tim, you need it."

Tim huffed at the injunction, but his body conspired against him and he was sound asleep in minutes. As Ziva and Nick settled into chairs, Gibbs slipped out of the room decided to yell at Fornell for a while before heading back to NCIS.

Looking at his friend's face, Fornell was glad that Sacks had called ahead and let him know that Hurricane Gibbs was heading his way. The man was well and truly pissed, and that meant that one of his agents had seen the business end of a bad situation. Given the current issues, he suspected that it may have been McGee.

"How in the _hell_ did Agent McNeill find out were Tim's room is?" Gibbs demanded.

"Shit, that yahoo found your boy?" Fornell snapped, surprising his friend. The man could and did blow up at people, but rarely cursed.

"Yeah, he did. Not only did he try and interrogate him, but he grabbed Tim's bullet wound."

"Ah hell, is your boy alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but what about the other one who interrogated Tim when his wife died? Will we get a visit from him as well?"

"No, you won't, he died during a raid several years ago. Neither of them went anywhere and I think he was trying to show off to everyone how he changed, and put himself in a bad position. Tried to be the hero got him killed. As for McNeill, let us handle him. He's a drunk and a loose cannon. Brass has been looking for an excuse to boot him."

"How did either one of them stay in, Tobias? Tim still has the scar from where he got hit," Gibbs asked, more calm now that he knew there would be repercussions.

"Nash, the other agent, had something that kept them from being fired. From what I heard, he told McNeill to keep his mouth shut and walked into the Directors office with a file. He walked out ten minutes later without it and both of them got off. Whatever in that folder it was good, I had a bitch of a time getting a copy of that interview for you, Jethro. That reminds me, now that you're here I don't have to go all the way to NCIS to show you this," Fornell said as he reached into his desk for a disk.

Sliding it into the computer on his desk, he watched his friend as the surveillance footage began to play. It was of Smith. He was kneeling in front of a small fire he made in one of the many parks of D.C. He looked like he was praying to the fire. Gracefully moving to his feet, the man began to move in ritual steps to music only he seemed to hear. A good shot of his face showed the demented look in his eyes that McGee spoke of when he faced off with the man in the burning hotel, and again when he was attacked in his hospital bed. The man they were hunting was nowhere near sane. Before Gibbs could go charging off, Fornell told him that the both the FBI and NCIS were on-scene and yes, Abby did have the original surveillance video.

Instead of going back to headquarters as he planned, Gibbs drove to a spot over-looking the Anacostia River and waited for his old friend to appear. Sitting down beside him, the man listened to Gibbs explained that he needed a file that had been given to the Director of the FBI. If he could get it, his debt would be replayed. Getting up off the bench, he told Gibbs he would see what he could do. Sighing, Gibbs got up and finally headed to HQ. The last few days had been draining, but he refused to give into the much need sleep that his body was demanding. The youngest member of his team was being stalked by a crazed killer who was willing to go to extraordinary lengths to take his life, and that meant that there would be no rest until he was behind bars.

Walking into autopsy, he smiled for the first time since his talk with Tim. He was worried about Ducky as well. Both he and Palmer had put off sleep themselves, trying to work through the grim task of autopsying nearly a hundred bodies. They had help from other NCIS corners and even the FBI lab of course, but seeing as how it was in their jurisdiction these two took on the vast majority themselves.

With the last of the body's done, it seemed that Palmer took it upon himself micro-manage his boss into taking a break. Holding up his hands in defeat, he allowed the young man to put the always present kettle on and boil some water for tea. Pulling up a chair, he sat down beside his friend and asked him about his findings and if he had seen the footage of the man reasonable for so much pain.

He listened to his old friend go over his findings, never interrupting even when the Scotsman went on one of his ever ready tangents. He knew Ducky needed to take his mind off everything that had occurred of late, and it showed in how he began to ramble with a story that had even less to do with the task at hand then they usually did. After the coroner finished, he headed for the elevator, trying not to laugh as Palmer went straight back to his micro-managing of the elder man.

Chapter Six

Letting his pestilent look slip away as Gibbs left the room, Tim started to feel sad again. There was another reason for wanting his laptop. He could use it to keep his mind off the burns to his arm and face. Just laying in bed allowed him to dwell on the fire and what it had done to him. Despite his talk with his boss, the scars still bothered him. Concerned with her friend's sullen mood, Ziva got out of her chair and gently settled herself beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong, Tim? The doctors are happy with how your grafts took. And were you got shot is healing well too. If they continue to progress this well, you will be released by the end of the week. It will be into protective custody until this guy is caught, but you will be out of here," she told him.

"Well, I guess I should be glad that I'm going to a safe house were people don't have to look at a freak," came the bitter reply.

"How can you say that?! You are a hero," came the offended retort.

"Have you seen my face?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes, I have or have you forgotten that I was there when you got hurt? Maybe it is time to hear what we saw and felt that night. When you were not there, when we all thought you had died. Tony was crying for you. Yes, that is right McGee, Tony was _crying_ as we tried to keep Gibbs from running in after you. I was terrified that I has lost my good friend," she paused a moment to collect herself, "When we saw you come out of the building leading a group of people to safety, we thought it was a miracle. The people and their families think so too. You are a handsome man, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Do you really think so?" he pleaded.

"Yes I do. Sally from Admin. thinks so too," she told him, giggling at his blush, "I cannot and _do_ _not_ want to imagine what it must have been like for you, but I am grateful that you are still with us."

"It's just so hard, Z. I know that I should be grateful that I'm alive but I'm not that good looking and I feel like I'm competing with Tony, and when I do get someone to notice me, they always leave me. Like it or not, people judge on appearance and with the scars, it will be even more difficult...I'm sorry Ziva, I didn't mean to start whining at you," he told her.

"You are not whining, McGee. You are just getting out what you are feeling and that is much healthier than keeping it all in. And what you are feeling is normal for this kind of trauma. I, and the rest of the team, will be here for you. And I will let you on a little secret. Tony is jealous of you, Tim. You do not notice the looks women give you, but he does and it makes him crazy. And there's one more thing...would Natasha want you to mourn her the rest of your life? I do not think so. You may not marry again, but not dating ever again, is not honoring her. It is not healthy either and I will not allow it," Ziva informed him.

"Thank you, Ziva," told her, squeezing her hand with his better one. They settled into a compatible silence when Tim heard an all too familiar voice greeting the agents at the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tim McGee," the tall man sneered.

"What do you want, Agent McNeill?"

"I just want to see how you're doing. It has been such a long time."

"Well, you can't, Agent McNeill. Leave."

"Come now, there's no need to be rude, I just want to ask you a few questions about your involvement with the Norfolk and D.C. fires."

"They are NCIS jurisdiction," Ziva interrupted, having made a call to Gibbs.

"You may be willing to protect a murderer, but I'm not," the FBI agent growled, deliberately grabbing the bandages on Tim's arm.

Before anyone could react to McGee's cry of pain, Gibbs himself materialized at the door. The look of rage on his face and the snarl on his face had even Ziva recoiling. Slamming the terrified man against the wall, he demanded to know why he was there. Face-to-face with an irate marine who was in full parental outrage mode, the man fell apart, and started babbling about how the kid ruined his career.

"You got rough while interrogating a man who just lost his wife, and you blame _him_ for not getting promoted?" he asked incredulously.

"That's him," Nicolai got out, "That's who hurt Tim," Enraged at the thought that this man was capable of hurting his boy so badly, he clenched his fists and moved to strike, only to be stopped by Tim's cry off 'no.'

Trying to calm his uncle down, Tim slipped into the more comfortable Russian, pleading with both men to stand down. Looking at the wreck of an agent still pinned to the wall, he told his boss to let his superiors deal with him, not really realizing which language he was speaking.

Muscling McNeill around the room, Gibbs all but threw the man out the door, telling the two agents at the door that if he got back in, he would be using their hides as throw rugs. When met with instant compliance, he went straight to his agents' side. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when a doctor looked at the arm and told them it was fine.

"When did you learn Russian, McGee?" Ziva asked curiously.

"I was fourteen, and wanted to impress Natasha," he replied, blushing scarlet.

"Good enough," Gibbs laughed, "Did you speak it often?"

"It became the language we spoke when I was at Uncles' house and by the time we got married and were living together, it was natural to speak it at home. It drove my mom nuts because most of our marriage ceremony was in Russian as well. I'm bit rusty 'cause I haven't spoken to the rest of the family for a bit," he explained. Gibbs was surprised by what his agent considered rusty. Russian is a hard language to learn and it had taken him months of full emersion to gain a fluency any were near his 'rusty.'

"I thought there was just the three of you in your family?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, there are only us three, but Natasha had lot of family besides Uncle Nick who emigrated from Russia and even after she passed away, they still considered me family," he told them quietly.

"And so they should," Nick informed him, "Now get some sleep, Tim, you need it."

Tim huffed at the injunction, but his body conspired against him and he was sound asleep in minutes. As Ziva and Nick settled into chairs, Gibbs slipped out of the room decided to yell at Fornell for a while before heading back to NCIS.

Looking at his friend's face, Fornell was glad that Sacks had called ahead and let him know

that Hurricane Gibbs was heading his way. The man was well and truly pissed, and that meant that one of his agents had seen the business end of a bad situation. Given the current issues, he suspected that it may have been McGee.

"How in the _hell_ did Agent McNeill find out were Tim's room is?" Gibbs demanded.

"Shit, that yahoo found your boy?" Fornell snapped, surprising his friend. The man could and did blow up at people, but rarely cursed.

"Yeah, he did. Not only did he try and interrogate him, but he grabbed Tim's bullet wound."

"Ah hell, is your boy alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but what about the other one who interrogated Tim when his wife died? Will we get a visit from him as well?"

"No, you won't, he died during a raid several years ago. Neither of them went anywhere and I think he was trying to show off to everyone how he changed, and put himself in a bad position. Tried to be the hero got him killed. As for McNeill, let us handle him. He's a drunk and a loose cannon. Brass has been looking for an excuse to boot him."

"How did either one of them stay in, Tobias? Tim still has the scar from where he got hit," Gibbs asked, more calm now that he knew there would be repercussions.

"Nash, the other agent, had something that kept them from being fired. From what I heard, he told McNeill to keep his mouth shut and walked into the Directors office with a file. He walked out ten minutes later without it and both of them got off. Whatever in that folder it was good, I had a bitch of a time getting a copy of that interview for you, Jethro. That reminds me, now that you're here I don't have to go all the way to NCIS to show you this," Fornell said as he reached into his desk for a disk.

Sliding it into the computer on his desk, he watched his friend as the surveillance footage began to play. It was of Smith. He was kneeling in front of a small fire he made in one of the many parks of D.C. He looked like he was praying to the fire. Gracefully moving to his feet, the man began to move in ritual steps to music only he seemed to hear. A good shot of his face showed the demented look in his eyes that McGee spoke of when he faced off with the man in the burning hotel, and again when he was attacked in his hospital bed. The man they were hunting was nowhere near sane. Before Gibbs could go charging off, Fornell told him that the both the FBI and NCIS were on-scene and yes, Abby did have the original surveillance video.

Instead of going back to headquarters as he planned, Gibbs drove to a spot over-looking the Anacostia River and waited for his old friend to appear. Sitting down beside him, the man listened to Gibbs explained that he needed a file that had been given to the Director of the FBI. If he could get it, his debt would be replayed. Getting up off the bench, he told Gibbs he would see what he could do.

Sighing, Gibbs got up and finally headed to HQ. The last few days had been draining, but he refused to give into the much need sleep that his body was demanding. The youngest member of his team was being stalked by a crazed killer who was willing to go to extraordinary lengths to take his life, and that meant that there would be no rest until he was behind bars.

Walking into autopsy, he smiled for the first time since his talk with Tim. He was worried about Ducky as well. Both he and Palmer had put off sleep themselves, trying to work through the grim task of autopsying nearly a hundred bodies. They had help from other NCIS corners and even the FBI lab of course, but seeing as how it was in their jurisdiction these two took on the vast majority themselves.

With the last of the body's done, it seemed that Palmer took it upon himself micro-manage his boss into taking a break. Holding up his hands in defeat, he allowed the young man to put the always present kettle on and boil some water for tea. Pulling up a chair, he sat down beside his friend and asked him about his findings and if he had seen the footage of the man reasonable for so much pain.

He listened to his old friend go over his findings, never interrupting even when the Scotsman went on one of his ever ready tangents. He knew Ducky needed to take his mind off everything that had occurred of late, and it showed in how he began to ramble with a story that had even less to do with the task at hand then they usually did. After the coroner finished, he headed for the elevator, trying not to laugh as Palmer went straight back to his micro-managing of the elder man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**I do not own NCIS. Thanks for the reviews everyone. At long last here is the next chapter, glad to see people still reading though. To make it up to you, the chapter is nice and long. I hope you like it. If you do, click the pretty green button at the bottom of the story.**

**…**

The stop at the apartment was just that, a stop. Afterwards, his personal things were picked up and Tim would be going to the safe house that had been arranged for him. His family was staying at a different home that he insisted that they go to. Tim wanted them to be separated from himself so that they would be less of a target. It had been a hard decision to make and an even harder battle to get his family to agree to, but now they were safe. The one problem was that they turned it around on him and no amount of pleading, whining, and bribing could convince his mother that he did not need to be in a safe house too. He had planned on refusing the safe house, preferring to stay at his own place. However, the woman he called his mother was a force to be reckoned with and one that had even impressed Gibbs as she insisted on her child's safety.

As he packed his clothing into a bag, Tim ran through what else he needed to grab. Tooth brush, his own pillow, and oh yes, doggy stuff. The whimpers of pleasure coming from the living room had reminded him. Once he found out how well Tony gave scratches, the German Sheppard turned into a 70 pound puddle of goo. When he finished packing, Tim headed for the door before dropping the pack and heading to his closet. After carefully retrieving a worn and faded shoe box, he turned around and grabbed his gear. Heading out he saw his faithful, loyal, companion shamelessly begging for more belly rubs.

"Traitor," Tim told the dog as he passed them for the front door.

"You got everything Tim?" Tony asked as he got off the floor.

"Mostly. Could you get Jethro's kibble and doggy bed?"

"Hey, who's the probie here?"

"I've got everything else, what are you whining about Tony?"

"Are you alright to carry that much? I can take it all," he asked, concerned with his friend's still healing burns.

"I'm fine, the doc said that I can't use my right arm for another week, but my left is good to go," Tim reassured the man.

"Alright then, but no over-doing it; so what's in the box, McGee?" he pried.

"I'll show you later. Gibbs will kick our asses if we're late," was the reply. Tony started begging like Jethro when he wanted a treat and as hoped it drew a laugh from his partner. The three of them managed to fumble their way out of the apartment block and into the waiting car without dropping anything.

When Tim walked through the door to the safe house, he could not help feeling a little disappointed that Abby wasn't there. She had only come to see him in the hospital a few times, and when she had, the visits had been strained. She apologized for what she had said about being Natasha's replacement, but it felt like the damage was insurmountable and that they would never be as close as they had been. Shaking the cob webs from his mind, Tim found the room they had set up for him and dropped the bag of clothing on the bed. After unpacking, he when to the kitchen for a glass of water and was surprised when he heard the front door start too open. Both he and Tony relaxed as they saw Gibbs walk in. Ziva smiled a good day to them as she and Ducky followed him in. Returning to the kitchen, Tim grabbed the forgotten glass of water and popped a couple of pills for the pain. When Ducky suggested that they go into the bedroom to check on the burns, Tim started to protest until Gibbs' glare silenced him.

"Well, off with your shirt, my boy," the M.E. told him.

"There's no need really Ducky," he tried yet again.

"Uh huh. Would you like me to get Jethro in here to undress you?" Ducky asked, already knowing the answer.

Muttering about how he was fine, Tim fumbled with the light cotton shirt he wore. Without a word, Ducky gently helped him pull it off. His pants were next and the young man was grateful for the assistance this time. The skin grafts were still too new to risk movement, so the dressings had been a chore. Knowing that his patient was embarrassed not only by the scars but by his nakedness, Ducky made the exam as quick as possible. After gently going over his torso and arms the man inspected Tim's thighs where the skin had been harvested for the grafts and was pleased with the healing they had already started. It was difficult to take the flinching from Timothy during the exam and it was more than a little worrisome for it spoke of how embarrassed the young man was of the scars. While he would never break patient confidentiality, Ducky had no qualms about dropping hints about his mental state to Gibbs.

"Well, you are healing nicely, Timothy. I am a little concerned about the burns around your mouth though. They look red and stretched, do try and rest those muscles more, please. Oh, and Nicoli sent this salve along to help," he said, reaching for the small jar he had placed on the dresser.

Ducky had been a little unsure of the stuff, but the look of relief on the young man's face change his mind quickly. "Here, let me, Timothy," With that he dipped his hands into the pot and rubbed the salve gently on the burns careful not to disturb the still healing grafts.

"Thank you Ducky," Tim said in blessed relief, "Uncle Nick has an interest in the use of herbs in medicine and makes salves and such on the side to sell now that he is semi-retired. I had hoped he would send some burn goop with you."

"What does your Uncle do?" he asked, helping the younger man redress.

"He's a jewelry maker; he also owns a high-end store in Boston. A few of my cousins work there and I partly own the business," he answered as the pair headed for the kitchen.

"He must be fairly successful then."

"Very, he has a lot of very wealthy costumers. Uncle has always stayed down to earth though."

When they entered the kitchen, Tim was struck by the homey family feel he got. Everyone was at the table with a mug and there were two for them. "I'll be right back guys," Heading back to his room he grabbed the shoe box and went back to his friends.

"What you got there probie?" Tony pried once more, still curious about the contents of the musty box.

"Some stuff from when I was married," he replied, looking around to gage their faces too see if it was the right thing to do.

"Well, let's see," Gibbs told him to murmured agreement.

"There are photos, some letters and things," Tim said opening the box.

"These are magnificent, Timothy. Are they from your Uncles store?" Ducky asked when he saw the wedding bands.

"He helped design for us and then gave them to us as part of our wedding present," Tim told the stunned team. The picture of the band they had seen a week earlier did them no justice. Instead of being a solid piece they were woven together by several strands of gold. Natasha's was dainty and delicate with a diamond somehow woven into the strands. While Tim's wedding band was bold and masculine with a small emerald to match his eyes interlacing the strands.

"How did you meet?" Gibbs asked looking at a picture that had been taken at the wedding.

"I was in a park after having a rough day at school and Nat found me and brought me home with her. She always made me feel good about myself and I loved her for it. I guess it grew from there. Hey, Tony put that back," he cried and tried unsuccessfully to reach for a newspaper clipping that he had forgotten that he had put in the box.

"You went missing as a kid," Tony asked in shear disbelief.

"I was kidnapped. My father was murdered while we were at a playground and I was taken. It was three weeks before I was found," was the quivering reply. Needing a moment Tim got up and went into the living room, barely noticing that Gibbs followed him.

"Tim, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met, and I'm proud of you. No matter what, you will always have a place on this team," Gibbs told him, knowing that he had months of P.T. before he would be cleared for field duty.

"Even if I don't get full use of my hand back?" he had to ask.

"Of course, you're part of this team, Tim. MTAC and INTEL will be happy that they can get their mitts into you for awhile, but you're mine. Remember that," Gibbs scolded him as he watched his agents face light up like a Christmas tree at the prospect of going upstairs for a bit.

"Yes, Boss," he smiled as they when back into the kitchen.

"McGee, is that Mike Franks carrying you?" Ziva asked finely placing the face in the picture. He was much younger in the picture, but it was defiantly Franks.

"Yeah, it is. He was the one that found me and brought me home to Mom. It was a year before you joined NCIS Boss," Tim answered the question on his boss's lips. "When I first saw him, I couldn't believe it, but it was true. He has never recognized me and I never had the courage to tell him that he was the reason I became a federal agent."

"Why ever not, Timothy? In your line of work it is far too rare to hear from someone you helped, and I'm sure that Mike would be proud to know that you followed in his footsteps," Ducky chided gently.

"I guess you're right. If I ever see him again, I'll tell him," Tim sheepishly told him.

Putting on his glasses Gibbs took the article Ziva offered him and started reading. A quick glance at his watch told him that Cantina time was still two hours away, so the phone call would have to wait. When he had run away to Mexico, they had some long talks about whether the work they did was worth it. The doubts his former boss had continued throughout the intervening years, and now he had a reason to alleviate some of them. His mentor had no reason to put the cubby cheeked boy that had clutched his jacket and the trim adult agent together as the same man, but Gibbs silently promised himself and Tim that Mike would do just that. After finishing the article, he handed it to Ducky, and listened to the playful chatter of his adopted family. Tim was beet red as both Tony and Ziva began teasing him when they found a photo of him at the beach in swim trunks with a big goofy grin plastered across his face. After a teasing remark himself (he really couldn't resist) Gibbs took a last look at his watch and told them it was time to get back to work. Quickly putting away the box, Tim caught up with his team at the car and jumped in with a small smile on his face. His doctor had not wanted him to head back into work so soon but realized that it would be next to impossible to keep him out of the office. So, he okay-ed his young charge for light duty, and made it very clear to Gibbs what Tim's limitations were, knowing the man would make sure his agent followed the rules to a letter. When they got back to NCIS Tim made his way down to Abby's lab to offer his help with her work.

The damage done by the fire had not been as bad as it could have been, but the chemicals housed there poised a serious threat to the health of the people working in the building, so any sort of fire in the lab was taken very seriously. He smiled when the elevator doors opened, and a mournful funeral dirge drifted towards him. Major Mass Spec had lost a valiant yet ultimately futile fight against the smoke and water damage that occurred. Turning towards him, Abby squealed and forgot about the fight and hugged him. At his cry of pain, she burst in to tears and huddled up in a corner, she forgot to be gentle and hurt her friend again. Studying the Goths face closely, Tim instantly regretted the anger he felt at the safe house or for not visiting much during the hospital stay. The fire had destroyed evidence and equipment and she was working herself into the ground trying to salvage what had been lost. Taking his best friends hand, he led her to the futon and they coddled taking comfort in each other. It was awkward and a bit strained, but it was a start to the healing process.

"Timmy, could we at least try?" Abby asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"There's work to be done," he responded, trying to get up.

"Don't you want to?" she pleaded.

"I can't give you that Abs," he whispered, "You're my best friend and I don't want to hurt you, but if we get back together I will."

"But you were suppose to wait for me," she cried.

"Abby, look at me," he told her gently. When she met his eyes he continued, "after Natasha died I was a wreck. I almost didn't go to FLETC, but my family reminded me that she would not have wanted me to throw away my life's dream. It was hard, but I got through the training, and joined NCIS. When I was assigned to personnel, it hurt, that no one thought that I could be a field agent, until Gibbs, that is. When I got shuffled here to help out I met this bouncy bubbly women who liked me for me and I loved you for that, but now that I see how close you are to Natasha I will always compare the two of you and I refuse to hurt you that way. Are we good, Abs?"

"I think so," she sniffed.

As, they walked back into the lab, the rift between them seemed smaller, but not altogether closed and neither of them wanted to touch it in case it widened beyond repair. Hours later, when Gibbs came down to see how they were doing, he got mad. Instead of taking care of his arm, Tim had been using it straining all the healing that had taken place. The parent in Gibbs seethed at the stupidity of it and started barking at Tim. When Abby stepped in, he snapped at her saying that he had trusted her to keep an eye on him, but she had broken that trust. Her lips quivered as tears started falling, Boss man never talked to her that way even when she had done something really dumb. After Gibbs ordered Tim to see Ducky, he got mad and tried to yell at Gibbs. Unfortunately for him, Gibbs was not in the mood to hear it. In a quiet deadly voice he told the young man that he was not about to lose a valuable member of the team to a bout of stupidity, and stalked off.

Too mad to check on Abby, Tim stormed down the hallway to the morgue. He valued his life enough not to defy Gibbs when he was in a mood like this. Glowering, he pulled off his shirt, trying to ignore the pain it caused and stuck his arm out at the older man to be examined. Sighing mentally, Ducky realized that he was going to have to play peacemaker between the two. His friend was tired, grouchy, and feeling more than a little parental towards the young man before him and apparently lost his temper with him...badly. He smirked a little at the irony of the situation though. How many years ago had it been when the roles had been reversed. Taking a look at Timothy's arm, Ducky understood what had raised Gibbs's ire. The man's still-healing burns looked like they had just been sorely abused from typing. After giving him some painkillers, the Ducky gently scolded his young patient for not following doctor's orders. He had gotten lucky there was no lasting harm done, but it could have been a lot worse. While the young man conceded that he had over done it, judging by the petulant look on his face he was still smarting from the ass chewing that his boss had given him.

Gibbs tried not to look at his watch for the umpteenth time. It would a bit before McGee came back up to the bullpen. He tried not to be a little jealous of the time his agent spent with the coroner, but at times, it proved difficult. Everyone on the team enjoyed having tea with Ducky on occasion, but with McGee it had turned into a ritual over the years and the only one who managed to enter into that ritual been Jimmy of all people. He could almost see it twenty years from now when McGee was the director and Palmer was coroner they would still be having their ritual teatime and introducing the new autopsy gremlin into the fold.

Still, it was hard to begrudge them the time spent though considering it helped heal a rift between Ducky and himself. Looking up from the computer screen that he had been distracted from, Gibbs realized that he had not heard Tim walk up to him. Eyes downcast embarrassed by his behavior earlier, he handed some reports that Ducky asked him to give to Gibbs and quickly made his way to his desk. Ducky had a word or a few with him about how Gibbs was just being his grouchy protective self over tea.

"Tim," Gibbs called out as he stood up to meet his agent, "How's your arm?"

"Alright. Ducky said it was a little worse for wear, but it will be fine with rest," he said knowing his boss would check.

"Tim, I meant what I said about you being a valuable member of the team, and I am not willing to lose you," Gibbs told him putting the request for forgiveness into his tone even if he could not say the words. "Is Abby in the lab?"

"No, Boss, she went into hiding before I got back to the lab," Tim said, nodding slightly in way of acceptance.

"You take the park and I'll take the river," Gibbs sighed. When the lab rat went 'into hiding' she went one of two places: a small park a few blocks from the Navy Yard or a spot by the Anacostia.

"Sure Boss," Tim agreed smirking at the man's eye roll. As they entered the elevator, he broached his fears with Gibbs, hoping that he would listen like before and not just brush him off. "It's hard not being able to type. I'm just a computer geek, it's who I am. I guess that I'm scared that if I don't regain full use of my hand, I'll lose me."

"Being the computer expert is only one part of who you are. You are a scientist, a field agent, writer and more," Gibbs told him flicking the emergency stop switch for the elevator.

"What if I can't be a field agent anymore?" The gentle head slap was so unexpected that Tim was almost unsure if it had occurred.

"Did I or did I not tell you that you will always have a place on my team?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes, but…" Tim petered out as he realized Gibbs would fight for his place on the team the way he did for Tony after the plague. It had never occurred to him before that Gibbs would do the same thing for him. He had always figured that he was the least important member of the team and the last little while had been an eye opener. Looking Gibbs in the eye, Tim could only reply: "Thanks, Boss."

Smiling you're welcome, Gibbs flicked the switch and the elevator began moving again. Gibbs knew that it would take time to convince his youngest agent that not only that he would always have a place on the team, but also that his looks did not suffer any. Ducky had told him and the rest of the team the signs of depression and tasked them to watch for them in Tim. It was far too easy for a burn victim, especially one such as Tim who had burns to the face, to fall prey to the stares and comments from others. Besides knocking a few heads together, (which had happened a couple of times already) the best way to combat the demons was to keep his spirits up and catch him when he fell. Frowning, Tim called Gibbs and told him the lab rat was not there. It deepened when Gibbs said that she was not by the river either. Putting away his cell phone he headed back to the Yard to regroup with Gibbs, mentally making a list of possible other places she could have gone.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Things could not have worked out better. The direct attack had failed now it was time to bring the One to him. Recon had told him two aspects were elsewhere, but the grey haired one and the inked one were still in the building. While planning the assault, the inked aspect ran out of the building. It had been disgustingly easy to grab her and throw her into the trunk and disappear. Looking at the terrified young women bounded and gagged he smiled knowing that it would be all too easy to call his adversary to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but between my computer being fixed and coming down with a cold I haven't been able to get this chapter on my computer. I'm not too happy with it, but if I keep working on it not only will the chapter be way too long but it will never get done. So here we are, enjoy. I don't own NCIS or the charters.**

*******

After setting McGee on tracking down Abby, Gibbs took a walk. He had a phone call to make. While he was concerned about where the Goth disappeared to, he knew his agent would be better at tracking the lab rat then himself. Her haunts were just as confusing as the techno babble that Tim spouted, but the young man knew them all and she could not hide from him for long when he was in the headspace he was in now.

He secretly agreed with McGee that he was the better hacker. Abby would have a total meltdown if he ever said it, but it was true, Gibbs mused as he walked down the street. While they had similar training in computers, his youngest agent had something Abs didn't: an unwavering focus. This focus gave the man the ability to sit still for days on end and get into such a zone that he would forget even the most basic of needs, only prying himself away from the computer long enough to use the head. Tim McGee needs a babysitter when he is in the zone became a rule very early on in his tenure on the MCRT. It came into effect after the team watched him hit the deck hard because he had not eaten in three days and the only liquid he had was the irregular coffees that had been given to him, as he tracked down a monster who was posting videos of himself raping children on line.

He didn't regret pushing the stuttering young rookie to find the guy, but he had regretted not paying more attention to the needs of his newest team member. Now he always made sure, when the young man was like this he would have someone around to make sure he ate and drank. Though getting the kid to sleep proved had too big a mountain even for him to climb, but there would always be one person available to force-feed him when necessary. This trip would be a short one and Tim would most like have found Abby by the time he got back, so he wasn't worried about having to get parental on his agents' ass. After getting his coffee, Gibbs claimed a seat and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, Mike," he started only to be cut off.

"What have you done this time, probie?" Franks growled, pissed at having happy hour interrupted.

"Nothing, Boss," he smirked at his crabby friend.

"Don't lie to me, Gibbs, 'coz I have no problems heading back to DC and tanning that sorry hide of yours if you do," was the waspish reply.

"I really didn't do anything Mike," the younger man smiled, "I just wanted to talk to you about an old case of yours that got dropped into my lap."

"I'm listening," Franks said warily.

"It was about a year before I joined NCIS. It involved a five-year-old boy. His father was murdered while they were playing in a park and he was taken. You brought him home to his mother," Gibbs said, carefully keeping his voice neutral.

"Yeah, I remember that one," Franks told him after a short pause, "Cute kid even if he got my shirt all grubby. I always wondered what happened to him…wait, is he being targeted again?"

"No, he's not, but I did find him," Gibbs drawled then went silent wanting to build the suspense.

"Probie, you're really gunning for an ass kicking."

"He joined NCIS and I know for a fact that you've met him. He's on my team."

"Not that cocky one who's your senior man?"

"No not Tony, the younger, one Tim."

"That geek is the kid I saved?" Franks asked in shock.

"Yes that _computer expert _is the boy you saved," Gibbs snapped in annoyance. He was getting very tired of people underestimating the young man. "You're the reason he joined the agency, Mike."

"Well, I'll be damned," Franks said in surprise, unsure if he was more surprised that he had apparently made a difference or that his old partner was going all papa bear about his agent. "The time I met him, he never struck me as the type to go into law enforcement; guess you need all types of people for the work these days, though I'm sure there are other reasons for him join besides me."

"There are other reasons, but you're the main one, Mike. Apparently you put this idea of being a big strong agent in his head and that stayed with him. Thanks to you I have an invaluable member of the team. That job has helped people, Boss," Gibbs told his former boss, grateful for the chance to tell him so.

"Well, it seems that some good came out of the work. How long have you known that your kid was the one I found?" Franks asked Gibbs, hoping that he had not kept this from him.

"I just found out. Tim recognized you from the get go, but was afraid of your reaction," he replied.

"Well, that gives me something to chew on. I might have to end up in DC one of these days to talk to him. Now let me drink in peace probie," Franks said gruffly.

"I'll hold you to that, and give my goddaughter a hug for me, Mike," he smiled before hanging up his cell. With a bit of a bounce in his step, Gibbs headed back to the Navy Yard. He knew that Mike would keep his word and come in and see Tim; sooner rather than later if he knew his former boss at all. He couldn't wait for the encounter. When he stepped out of the elevator, his good mood evaporated as he took stock of the expression on McGee's face.

"I've called everybody and no one's heard from her. I pulled surveillance video from the Yard and talked to the guys at the front gate. It seems that she was heading for the park, but never made it Boss," he reported, worry lacing his words.

"What about cameras at lights?"

"Working on it."

"Gibbs, I just talked to my contact, I may have a location," Ziva told them as she and Tony walked up to them.

"That's not all, we think he has a hostage," Tony jumped in.

"The hostage...it's Abby," Tim whispered as he found the footage of the Goth being grabbed and thrown in the trunk. "It's my fault. I should have checked on her told her to stay in the building. I kept using my hand, how could I do this to Abs, she's my best friend?"

"McGee," Gibbs barked at the man trying to stop the downward spiral, "Don't go there. You didn't grab her, that bastard did; you didn't force her out of the building. This is _not your fault_. Tony, Ziva you're with me; Tim I need you in MTAC."

"No, Boss," he tried, "He killed my wife and took Abs."

"No, Tim I need you here. I don't want the lawyers arguing that you are too close to the case and getting this guy off," Gibbs reasoned.

"Boss, I have to be there," Tim tried again with a look of pure fury on his face that disturbed his friends.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you will keep this clean...Didn't think so," Gibbs said when Tim looked away. He was not willing to let the young man go down that path. Something about Tim seeking revenge seemed completely wrong and he refused to allow him to destroy his life like that.

"So, I just stay here and watch from the sidelines," Tim said bitterly, still not meting his bosses eye.

"No, you coordinate from MTAC. The lawyers will have a field day with the fact that you're not allowed on field duty, but if you kill him we may lose you and I'm not willing to let that happen. We do this right; we get justice for Natasha and the others. That's how she would have wanted it, and you know it," Gibbs relaxed as he watched reason return to his agent at the mention of the man's wife, just as he knew that it would. Tim was not happy with being left behind, but he would not do anything stupid. "Ziva, what have you got?"

"My contact managed to track down a location. It is in a cabin just outside of the city. I have the GPS location," she said with a vicious smile.

"Do I have to bench you, David?" Gibbs asked, taking the file from her. At Ziva's confused look he added, "because I will leave you with McGee if you can't control yourself."

"I will follow orders Gibbs, but I do not understand what a bench has to do with anything," she said still confused.

"Well Zee-Va," Tony started only to be head slapped, "Sorry Boss."

Smirking, Gibbs grabbed his cell phone and dialed the familiar number, "Hey, Tobias, we found the guy, if you're not here in twenty minutes we're leaving without you."

Fornell was there in fifteen minutes with his team. He scowled when he saw Sacks, and McNamara; they hadn't seen the young man in the hospital and were shocked the fact that much of the right side McGee's face had burns on it and that his arm showed signs of burn damage as well. They had been warned that if they were rude in any way that he would make their lives miserable, and they were trying not to be but were unable to look at his face.

Tobias decided to remind the two of them it was common courtesy to meet someone's eye, so before Tony and Ziva could pounce he took a page out of Gibbs's book and smacked them both upside the head. I've been around Jethro way too long, he thought, as he glared at his agents. When they were sufficiently ashamed of themselves, he turned his attention to the file he had been reading, deliberately ignoring his friends' laughter and the dumfounded looks the two men were giving each other. Jethro could go jump off a bridge and Ron and James had been warned about not being polite. Agent McGee had enough to deal with without those two giving him grief.

The trip out of the city was short even by Gibbs's standard and when Fornell got out of the car, he looked a little green. They checked in with MTAC as the second car pulled up and when everyone had geared up, they hit the trail leading up to the cabin trying to make as good time as possible. They had hoped that the cars were far enough away from the site that they would escape notice. Only Gibbs and Ziva were not panting slightly as they neared their target, both being use too long marches.

Gibbs looked down at Tim's warning and was shocked; he had almost hit a trip wire. How McGee saw the thing through a camera was beyond him, especially seeing as how he missed it completely. The man smiled as Tim warned the others softly, he would never admit it, but the fact that his youngest agent was so soft spoken was a big reason why he was in MTAC a lot rather than his computer expertise like people figured. Tim would speak clearly yet softly enough not to blast people's ears off. He also could get his point across without being hard on his s's, a trick that nether Tony or Ziva had ever mastered. Gibbs forced himself to focus on the task at hand, as the cabin came into view. They fanned out, Fornell and his team taking the back while Gibbs and his took the front.

Kicking the door open, they rushed in. From his vantage point on the second floor, Smith opened fire. Everyone scattered, taking cover amongst the chairs and sofa. Tony gasped as a bullet hit him in the chest as he took cover. Hauling his agent behind the sofa with him Gibbs was grateful for the bullet-proof vests they all were wearing. Sacks wasn't so lucky. He was hit twice in the arm. Fornell paused long enough to make sure his man was fully behind the door to the kitchen before returning fire. Smith turned towards the FBI agents and fired at them. Watching from MTAC, McGee's eyes narrowed as he spotted something. His training as a field agent held in good stead as he processed what he had seen as well as the rest of what was going on.

"Team Two, draw fire. Gibbs, there's a small hole in the barricade it's in your line of sight. Smith steps into it when he targets the back," Tim ordered them.

"See it," Gibbs relied as he scanned the upper level. Just as McGee said, the bastard showed up in the break. Focusing in, Gibbs took the shot sending several bullets tearing through the man.

Ziva was the first one up the stairs; kicking the dropped gun out of reach she cuffed him. The rest of the assault team made their way up to them, Ron and Tony a little slower though due to their injuries. When the two tried to help find Abby, they were barked at for their efforts. Neither of the team leaders was willing to risk farther injury to the two men. The four uninjured members went room by room looking for the young women. Everyone sighed with relief when Gibbs found her alive. Tears and mascara ran tracks down her face and a large bruise marred her pale face. With unfocused eyes, she looked up at him and started crying harder in relief. After carefully removing the gag and cutting away, the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles Gibbs picked her up and carried her outside. He needed to feel her against him. The man had almost lost the people who he saw as his kids way too many times in the past weeks to feel secure about leaving them out of his sight. The fight they had that morning was forgotten as if it had never happened.

"You did great, Agent McGee," Vance told him.

"Thank you sir, but I just coordinated from here. It was the people in the field that did the work," he deferred, still a little sore about being left behind.

"Agent McGee not only did you find the brake in the barrier that allowed Gibbs to take down the suspect, but you saved his life when you saw that trip wire. Lord knows how but you did. That carries far beyond just coordinating. You will get a crack at him, don't worry," Vance assured him.

"Thank you, Director. When I was at MIT I had a professor who would put us in a situation like that where we would coordinate and have to spot his traps through the camera," McGee explained, blushing slightly at the praise.

"What course was that?" the Director asked curiously.

"Applied Field Studies. It was new when I got there. The course was designed for people thinking of going into police work. It helped a lot preparing me for integrating my computer skills with field work," Tim told him.

"That sound useful, I might have to have something similar run here, now go down and get Ducky so the two of you can be there at the hospital when everyone gets there," he instructed, smiling as he watch the other man bolt.

Vance knew he would have a fight with Gibbs when McGee was cleared for field duty. He suspected the retreating agent would be brilliant at INTEL if today's performance was anything to go by. Gibbs would demand that he get back his agent when the time came. There would be a token effort to keep him, but it would be only that a token effort. Besides, the young man liked fieldwork too much to stay upstairs all day. What he really wanted was to train him in gathering INTEL. DiNozzo would get his own team when he was ready, as exchange for the training, but he was fine with that. The Italian really was a good agent and when the time came he would make a fine Senior Agent In Charge, but McGee needed to be looked after as well.

After a call to Gibbs to see what was going on with Smith, Tim arranged for MP's to meet them at Bethesda. Collecting a confused Ducky and heading for the door, he placed anther call to the hospital talking to security so that they had people waiting as well. Gibbs had arranged for an armed escort in the Medi-vac for Smith so he made sure everything was organized on this end. Ducky couldn't help smiling at the young man beside him in the car he was a managing soul and was in his element now. Walking into the hospital, they easily found the surgeon waiting for Smith. He was furious that the armed guards wanted a place in the OR.

"Doctor, I'm Agent McGee," he introduced himself.

"So you're the one taking over the hospital."

"Sir, I'm worried for the safety of you and your staff during the surgery and after. This man has killed close to 200 people, and would have no problem killing more if they got in his way. The MP's will make sure they are out of your way, but they will be in the operating room," Tim told him, broking no argument.

Faced with such logic, the man conceded the point, not wanting to risk the lives of his staff. Ducky looked on in an approval. Timothy had come a very long way indeed. With everything arranged including a secure room for when the surgery was over, they had nothing to do but wait.

Smith was the first to arrive at the hospital. It had galled everyone that he was given priority but reason prevailed and he was not allowed to bleed out where he lay. With the man in surgery, Tim and Ducky waited nervously for Abby to arrive. Tony and Sacks would take longer as they would arrive by ambulance, but the Goth was Medi-vaced as well. Watching his friend wheeled in tied knots in Tim's heart, she clearly had a concussion and looked banged up. Trying to stay calm, he walked up for answers only to be stopped by a nurse.

The wait for the two men was agonizing as their friends was asset, but were relieved to hear that the concussion was mild and besides being banged up, she would recover. The attending wanted to keep her over night. She was sleeping so the two of them didn't want to disturb her so they went to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat before heading to the ER to wait for the team. When Ducky left to use the washroom, Tim was left to wait for Gibbs and the rest of the team alone. He started pacing a bit the stress of the day catching up at last.

"Hey, get out of the way, freak," a voice snapped.

"Excuse me?" Tim asked stunned, looking at a young man.

"You heard me, get out of my way, Quasimodo. I can't see why you're allowed out of whatever hole you crawled out of," he snarled, but before he could continue a calloused hand grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Did I just hear you right, yelling at a burn patient? One that got those burns saving a lot of lives?" Gibbs snarled.

"It won't happen again," he stuttered trying to break free.

"You're right, it won't, I'm going to make sure of it," Gibbs snarled.

"Jethro," a horrified Ducky snapped, "What's going on?"

"This piece of shit just called Tim a freak," he ground out.

"Jethro," Ducky warned. He nodded slightly when his friend let go and began too realized that Tim was not there.

Gibbs quickly found the young man huddled up outside. Sitting on the bench next he smiled as his agent leaned against him needing the support. The growing wet spot on his shoulder told the older man just how much Tim had been affected by the words.

"You're not a freak, Tim," Gibbs informed him.

"Then why would he say something like that? If it weren't true he wouldn't say it," Tim protested.

"So, that makes me a liar?" his boss asked.

"No, of course not, why would you say that?" Tim sputtered.

"You think he's right and not me," he argued, "So that would make me the liar."

"I'm trying real hard to believe you and the others it's just…." Tim tried to explain.

"Difficult sometimes? I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you, but I'm here when you need me. You are a strong talented man who will always have a place on my team. You're looks have not suffered and anyone who has said otherwise is lying. Are you going to talk to a shrink?" Gibbs asked. When Tim looked away, Gibbs gently put his hand on his agents chin and turned his head to they were looking eye to eye. "Timothy, you're a dame fine agent and someone I'm damn proud off. There's no shame in needing help."

"Ducky gave me the number of someone when we had tea this morning. I'll make the call when I'm ready to Boss, promise," Tim told him with a smile that reminded Gibbs of when the kid first joined the team. "Abby's resting right now. She has some bruises, her ankle is badly sprained, and the doctor wants to keep her over night because of the concussion. Smith is still in surgery, but when he's out they will transfer him to a secure wing. I have arranged everything. What about our men?"

"DiNozzo has a cracked rib and some bruising, but he'll be fine, and Sack is having the bullets removed as we speak. The doctors expect him to make a full recovery," Gibbs dutifully reported proud that Tim had recovered enough to make his report.

Ducky watched them from a distance, smiling as they hashed things out. He had been afraid that Gibbs was going to kill that young whelp that insulted Timothy, but was glad that he could be called back before that happened. In a way this had been a good thing. When they were having tea that morning the young man had confided that he was worried that Gibbs had no use for him anymore and that's why he over used his hand. He had been trying to prove that he could still be a field agent. This insadent would help solidfie in Tim's mind his place with Gibbs.

That's when Ducky had given him the name of his friend. He also made sure that Timothy understood that Gibbs was worried about him and that's why he got angry. It was a fear based reaction and told him to talk to his Boss. Heading back inside, the coroner went to find Tobias and what news he had about his agent. Gibbs and Tim followed soon after. When he was done giving Tony his own check up Tim talked to Fornell until the surgen came out with news that Sacks was out of surgry and doing fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**At long last here is the next chapter. Thanks to all who are still reading this story. I don't own NCIS. If you sue me all you get is my credit card.**

**…**

Looking at the prisoner Gibbs shook his head; there was something off about him. Even Ziva had been affected by it. The only people that were somewhat close to Smith were all people easily manipulated like Kyle Johnston, the idiot who moved the chemicals in the Norfolk fire, no one else would have anything to do with the man. His shipmates even his SEALS Team thought he was strange but they couldn't say why. When questioned at the hospital all he would say was he wanted to see the Destroyer and then he clammed up. Hearing the door open he turned to see his youngest agent walk into the room**.**

"I need too talk to him Boss," Tim said quietly.

"Tim…" Gibbs started.

"I'll keep it together, besides you know just as well as I do he's not going to talk to anyone else. Ducky and a Navy psychiatrist are on their way to watch the interrogation, but we won't have an evaluation if all he does is sit there."

"Thought every thing through have you?"

"Well I've heard that it's better to ask forgiveness then ask permission."

Smirking Gibbs gave him a light head slap before continuing, "He kill your wife, then came after you again and again it would be real easy for him to end up with a few bruises now that he's in cuffs."

"He's not worth the effort Boss, besides it would get my shirt all dirty," Tim informed him.

Gibbs looked at the man for a moment and gave his permission. Underneath the banter, there was a fair amount of distain at the thought of roughing up a prisoner. He had been on the receiving end of that and refused to stoop too such a level. Nodding his head in thank you Tim silently slipped out of the room. Moments later Ducky and a middle aged man in uniform joined him.

"Is this wise Jethro," Ducky asked as he walked into observation.

"Yes what were you thinking, allowing one of Smiths victims do the interrogation," the shrink demanded appalled at the apparent lack of judgment of the man before him.

"It's beneath him to go after someone in chains. His ego won't allow it," Gibbs replied softly never taking his eyes off the other room.

Ducky chuckled softly the young man did have an ego on him. It was part of what made him so breath takenly brilliant at times. He simply refused to allow the possibility that he couldn't do something especially when it came to those dratted computers of his.

"Probies got his game face on," Tony smirked as he Ziva and Director Vance entered the room.

"Yes it looks like Tim is ready for a hit down," Ziva agreed.

"Smack down Ziva it's smack down," Tony corrected.

"What is the difference," she demanded.

"It sounds better," he replied primly as the rest of the people chuckled at the bickering agents.

Tim waited a moment more then opened the door and walked over to the seat across from the man who had affected his life so much. He wondered how Smith had managed to pass all the psych evaluations to get into the military let alone the SEALS evaluations. Then again, psychopaths tended to seem normal hiding their true self's very well.

"We meet again," PO Smith smiled.

"It's been a long ride hasn't it Smith?" Tim asked.

"You will use my title I earned the right to be called a Petty Officer," he snarled feeling no need to hide his hatred of his foe.

"No need to get angry Petty Officer Smith, so tell me about the Great One. Who is he?"

"I don't have to say thing to you, pig."

"No you don't but it would be nice to understand your delusion."

"He told me that you would be an unbeliever," Smith sneered.

"Ah that's what I am an unbeliever. Well I guess that's true seeing as how I don't believe that the Great One exists," Tim smiled, noting the flash of all consuming rage that crossed the other mans face. He was getting under the guys skin in a way the others couldn't and a part of Tim enjoyed the power.

"If he does not exist how do you explained his symbol that I was given, and how I had the chemicals in Norfolk to do his work? How about having the fuel to burn that hotel full of vermin? He provided all this and more to me his most treasured believer," he replied triumphantly.

"No that was just you having Kyle Johnston send a virus you wrote embedded in an e-mail to Norfolk moving the containers. As for the gasoline you picked it up along the way from Norfolk to DC. The rest of the fires you used your hacking skills to get the stuff, none of what occurred happened on its own. As for the picture well that's all it is just a pretty picture. Tony one of my teammates did a bunch of research on it and while it has Polynesian influences, it's meaningless. There is no great Fire God, I am not the Destroyer and you are not his disciple. He and the rest of it is just a figment of your imagination Petty Officer Smith," Tim said his voice and face carefully neutral.

"You lie just as I was told you would," the man sneered.

"With people like you there's a trigger for the behavior and I think I know what it was. Your sister was burned alive after she rejected your advances. The four of you were on vacation in the South Pacific and after you tried to force yourself on her she told her parents and latter that day she burned. No one could prove that it was you but things were just too convenient and your parents never really trusted you after that. It was strange how they died when the gas tank of their car exploded just before they went to the recruiters office too tell them about what had happened years earlier," he said calmly despite the distain he felt for the other man.

"My sister could have been queen of the kingdom my master has promised me, as for the ones who birthed me they were trying to interfere and were punished for there crimes," was the quiet response. "I will have what's coming to me."

Smith eyed his opponent it was time to end things. Despite the cuffs, he moved quickly, across the table but Tim had prepared for the possibility and was moving even as his opponent was still rising. He pushed the out stretched hand to the side, slipped an arm around his neck, and hung on as Smith thrashed and screamed.

The team and plus Director Vance and the two doctors materialized in interrogation to help. With everyone pinning the man down Ducky managed to inject a sedative into him. After Smith collapsed into a drug, induced sleep Tim calls in Jimmy who had been waiting outside with the gurney and restraints. Gibbs just shook his head; the youngest member of his team was nothing if not a planner.

"Duck could you take McGee with you to autopsy and give him a once look over?" Gibbs asked his friend.

"Of course Jethro come along Timothy the rest of your team will deal with him," Ducky replied before heading out. Tim rolled his eyes in amusement and followed the ME out. When his boss got all parental on his team, it was best to just go with it.

After confirming that everything was fine Ducky wandered to the bench that had his kettle and put it on the small burner he kept in the corner. Tim got the chairs ready, and put out the tea cups. This was all part of the ritual they had developed over the years if Jimmy was with them he would get the tea caddy, but since he was still with the rest of the team Tim went and retrieved it. He couldn't help smirking at the tuting emanating from Ducky as he returned with the tea. That was part of the ritual as well; the coroner would scowl at the placement of the cups and arrange them more to his liking both he and Palmer found it endlessly amusing.

"Timothy should you be lifting that," Ducky asked worried.

"It's alright I was cleared to use my arm this morning and he has me going to PT every day starting tomorrow. He even fitted me for compression bandages," Tim replied smiling at the concern.

"That's great news, how long before they come in."

"About ten days, he'll show me how to take care of them when they come in. I was surprised that I'm getting them for my body as well see as they shouldn't scar like the ones on my face and arm."

"They will heal faster with the bandages on. Given the amount of your body covered in burns it will take up to a year and a half for every thing to heal properly."

"Good to know I'm getting the right treatment," Tim sighed in relief.

"Yes you are getting the proper treatment. Though it will take some getting used to wearing them especially the ones on your face and neck they will all help you recovery," Ducky told him. Tim had been asking him questions about his treatment so he had made sure to be up-to-date on current treatment plans for burn victims. The ME frowned slightly at the pained look that had shown up on the younger mans face all of a sudden. "Timothy whatever's wrong?"

"I'm not getting them on my face my specialist said that they wouldn't do any good the burns are too deep," he said bleakly.

"Oh dear Timothy I'm so sorry," Ducky gasped.

"He also said that I can't have plastic surgery either. That I have to wait until the bandages on my body come off that way we'll know for sure that my facial burns are healed," the man said miserably.

"Unfortunately he's right; we have to wait until you are completely healed before thinking about something like that. Timothy as your primary care physician I would like you to consider seeing a therapist. We are all here for you, but it would be good for you to talk to someone who's been trained for this sort of thing," was the gentle reply. The young agent had been holding up well considering all that had happened but was showing signs of depression despite the brave front.

"I've been seeing a shrink twice a week for the passed two, Gibbs's been driving me," Tim replied smiling slightly at the surprised look. "After I threw a glass at one of his walls we had a long talk. Apparently he did some research into doctor's who specialize in helping people with my kind of trauma and gave me a list of names to choose from. He just needed an opening to talk to me about it and I guess that he thought that was a good one. He's been driving me to and from Bethesda ever since."

"I'm glad to hear that Jethro is taking care of you Timothy," Ducky smiled as he pored more tea for his guest. The man had a pathological need to take care of his agents and apparently that need had shown up in full force when the young man before him had gotten hurt.

After Smith was taken care off Gibbs had sent Tony and Ziva upstairs to deal with paperwork knowing that his youngest agent would be in the morgue awhile having tea with Ducky. They were off rotation and on cold cases until Tony's ribs healed. Leon said he wasn't even going to bother with TAD's seeing as how the team had issues with using them, so they had to deal with cold cases until then. Gibbs hadn't complained he knew it was the Directors way of giving the team time to rest and to heal emotionally as well as physically. He was about to head out up after his talk with Leon when his cell rang, it was is his contact.

The exchange in the park had been brief the only thing his friend would say was that all debts had been paid and to use the information well, before walking off. Gibbs settled in a near by coffee shop and began to read. Blinking he reread the file, glad that his team was on cold cases. He needed time to plan the next move. Closing the file Gibbs leaned back and took a sip off coffee, he would use the information well even if it cost him his career.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Here's a shout out to Finlaura for betaing for me. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, will try to be quicker for the next one. One last thing Robert Hanson was one worst traitors in American history. While working for the FBI as a Special Agent he sold many secrets to the Russians.**

Gibbs smirked when he saw his mentor walk out of the elevator. He had been wondering when the man would show up. Gibbs knew telling Franks that McGee was the kid he had save years ago would eat at the man until he had to come and see the young man for himself. Glad that Tim was with Abby he got up and intercepted the man.

"Hey Mike what's going on?" Gibbs asked barely containing his smirk.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I'd stop by," Franks replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah right Mike. You live in Mexico and you just dropped by?" Gibbs snorted.

"Don't make me head slap you Probie," Franks growled annoyed at the man's mirth.

"Mike I know that you're here to see McGee, but there's something that you should know about…"

"You lied to me," he snapped cutting Gibbs off. "All that bullshit about making a difference was a lie."

"No Boss I didn't lie to you, "Gibbs snapped back needing to make the other man understand what happened to McGee. "The arsonist that we've been after just before I called you set fire to a local hotel and Tim got burned badly. He'll have the scars for the rest of his life and I'm not willing to let anyone hurt him because of it not even you Boss."

"Well, well aren't we the grizzly bear," Franks smirked. When he saw that his Probie was about ten seconds away from losing it he added, "Don't worry Jethro I won't give your boy trouble for what some nut job did."

"I'll hold you too that," Gibbs told him before grabbing his cell phone to call McGee.

"What's up Boss," Tim asked a few minutes later.

"Mike happened to be in D.C. and I thought that you would like to talk to him for a bit. It's close enough to lunch anyway," Gibbs told him hoping he hadn't been too obvious, as Mike tried not to stare the kid's face. Being told the kid was badly burned and seeing were two very different things.

"You called and told him Boss," McGee responded matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs blinked.

"You called up Mike and told him that I was the kid he saved." McGee's response was so bland and to the point that Mike snorted into his coffee.

"Yeah I did," Gibbs answered unable to lie about it, "are you alright with it?"

"Boss, if the team got pissed every time you meddled in our lives we, probably wouldn't speak to you again," Tim smirked as their companion let out a bark of laughter.

"Probie still sticking his nose were it don't belong?" Mike asked to Gibbs' annoyance.

"All the time. I swear the longer we're a team the worse the meddling gets," he laughed. "What are you in the mood for?"

"There use to a nice little bar and grill called Sully's not far from here is it still open?" he asked.

"Yeah it is. Let's get going before the lunch crowd get's there," Tim smiled grabbing his gear. Watching the pair leave Gibbs sighed and hoped the stories weren't going to be too embarrassing.

Settling into a booth the men took their time going over the menu, before settling on the house specialty. Mike watched his young companion as they waited for the food to come, the easy smile was gone replaced with a nervousness, which could only becoming from the occasional looks he was getting.

"Gibbs is proud of you boy, don't let morons like that guy at the bar embarrass you for saving someone's life," Mike told him loud enough the whole bar to hear. The man in question huffed and turned back to his drink. Tim smiled in gratitude. "Why didn't you tell me that you were the kid I saved?"

"I was afraid too, I was worried that you would be pissed that the child you saved turned out to be a computer geek. You were a big reason why I became an agent and I didn't want to find out that the man that I idolized thought that I wasn't worth saving," Tim sighed, unable to meet the man's eye. The fears he had held onto for so, long now seemed ridicules in the light of day.

"Now why would I go and do something like that? Gibbs wouldn't have taken you onto the team if that's all you were, besides with all this computer mumbo-jumbo going on these days someone on the team needs to understand it, Lord knows Probie doesn't," Heartened by the laughter Mike continued, "He's proud of you kids. He tells me so all the time in those letters he writes me."

"Boss writes letters?" He asked stunned.

"Ya, he's been writing them for years. Some of them are quite funny. Why I remember one a few years ago about a car wash incident." The groaned no and look of horror from his companion was funny. "Yeah and there was the one bragging about how his computer specialist single handily broke open a child trafficking ring case for the FBI. He wrote two pages on how they didn't have someone nearly as good as his hacker so they had to come asking for you."

"Two pages?" he blushed. Tim remembered the case well Gibbs had made them work at getting his services, and after was there to sooth the nightmare's after.

"Yup two pages."

"I never figured Gibbs for a letter writer."

"Jethro says it started with his wife and later on with his baby girl. They would write to him while he was deployed. Always maintained that having something to get and hold onto made it feel that much more real."

"Hmm never thought about it that way. I kind of remember helping Mom write letters to Dad when he was deployed," Tim smiled. He thought for a moment brow furrowed before asking his next question. "What was it like when I got kidnapped? Mom won't talk about it and I don't remember much other then I was cold and hungry all the time."

"It was rough; we had all kinds of people trying to find you. We even called in the FBI, NIS didn't have the resources to deal with a case like that at the time and they actually played nice. With a child missing it wasn't the time for a pissing contest. Your mother, it cost her to sit back and let us take charge, but she wanted her son back and you didn't argue with Mrs. McGee. If she told you to find her son, well you went out and found her son."

"That sounds like Mom," Tim laughed softly.

"We managed to track the twerp to a part of the Appalachian Mountains that would make the back end of no-were look populated. Unfortunately he refused to surrender and I'm surprised that you never got hit in the fire fight. You were a dirty little thing, but the paramedics said you were fine just hungry. When I gave you an energy bar, I thought you were going to choke on it you ate it so fast. Glad I didn't have to explain that one. When your mom saw us she got all hysterical, sobbing and kissing everyone she could, that was a good day." When Mike finished he took a swig of his coffee unsure of what to do next.

"Sounds like it," Tim agreed, "and that does explain the peanut butter thing. I vaguely remember something about having a peanut butter tasting chocolate bar after I was found and feeling a bit better."

"I guess it does," he chuckled, "how is it that you came to live out this way? Alameda is a long way from just outside Boston?"

"The memories were hard on my mom. The Halloween before my dad died he managed to get a group of us base brats together and did some redecorating of the CO's office. It was a base tradition to try and pull one over on the old man and boy did we get him good. He had my dad scrubbing latrines for a week and us kiddies were doing laps around the parade grounds. I guess she just wanted a clean break of it; I would have never met my future wife if we hadn't moved. She met me while heading home from school one day and took me home to meet her family. It was nice to know that at least one person thought I wasn't a freak," he sighed.

"You are not a freak," Mike snapped, putting down his fork long enough to head slap the younger man.

"Hey," Tim complained as he rubbed his head, "I was an outcast in school that's just the way it was."

"And now?"

"I know who my friends are. It's taken awhile, but I know that know. You and Gibbs are a lot like my Uncle Nick, never shying away from what's right. He must have known that I didn't want to head home that day 'cause of bullies because Uncle Nick insisted he walk me home that day saying it was getting late and I didn't know the route home. When the three idiots tried to jump me like they always did all they got for their efforts was the stuffing beaten out of them by a cranky old man. He showed me that day how to use a walking stick as an equalizer, and wouldn't you know they never bothered me on the way home again. Never did tell anyone either, guess it was just too embarrassing."

"Guess so," Mike agreed with a smile. Deciding to lighten the mood he offered a story of his own, "I suppose Probie never told you about the time he got taken out by a little old lady?"

"What! No way," Tim gasped.

"Yeah it was the first year he was with me and we were talking to the family of a missing Marine. I was with the wife and sent Gibbs upstairs to check out the bedroom well we were half way through the interview when I hear an almighty yelp from upstairs. It turns out Grandma was a little batty and thought he was an intruder, so she started taking pot shots at his head with her cane. Bopped him good too."

Tim couldn't help it he started laughing. The past few weeks had been such a nightmare that he needed something, and Franks realized it, and told stories about Probie Gibbs. The pair was still smiling when they turned up at the Navy Yard. A glance at Franks told Tim that he didn't know what the conspiracy in front of them was about. The rest of the team plus Fornell were huddled around Gibbs who was showing them a file. The angry looks on their faces told the two that whatever it was it wasn't good.

"So, what's got the four of you worked up?" Franks asked starling everyone.

"Ah hey Boss, how was lunch?" Gibbs asked recovering first. "We were just looking over a file."

"Apparently," was the dry response, "Would this have anything to do with your boy here?"

Gibbs looked at them and decided. That the truth was best. "We found out what McNeil and Nash had on the director that got them off. Director Carter ignored some INTEL because it came from the military, and it resulted in the death of your father and several FBI agents. He somehow managed to deflect things away from himself and got away with it till now. Tim what do you remember about the time leading up to your dad's death?"

"The one thing I really remember about the time was Dad talking about computer stuff a lot and I wasn't allowed to talk to him about it. Normally he would take me to work with and let me mess around on the computers there. No one said anything, because the rest of his unit thought it was funny that a five year old could out talk his pop about the computers he worked with. Then one day he stopped taking me in and wouldn't at all about it, so I started being bratty about it. Trying to get the attention I was missing, so he promised to take me out on Saturday instead of going into work. If he hadn't Dad would still be alive," Tim whispered as the old guilt came flooding back with a vengeance.

"It's not your fault Tim; you were a kid wanting to spend time with his dad. Even if you had stayed home the hit would have occurred. Yeah Tim that's right your father's death was a hit. Someone wanted the all links to the computer program he was working on eliminated," Gibbs told him as he watched the young man carefully. These last few weeks had been one thing after another for the kid and the human mind could only handle so much.

"When do we take him down?" Tim asked as anger shoved the childhood guilt aside.

"No you're not," Gibbs told him bluntly. "You're not cleared for field duty yet and it's a conflict of interest."

"What do I get in exchange Boss?" Tim bargained knowing that the man had a back up.

"Vance has the disks that Commander McGee was working on in his office and he's willing to let you have first crack at it," Gibbs offered. Over the years Gibbs had realized McGee did a lot of bargaining for INTEL in the legal and not so legal computer communities he was a part of, so he offered the kid an opportunity that not only was once in a life time, but one that didn't interfere with his chances of going up stairs one day.

"I expect a full report when you get back Boss," Tim conceded with a smirk before heading to Director Vance's office.

"Okay what just happened?" Tony asked gobsmaked at the conversation.

"Well Tim negotiated with Gibbs about what he wanted in exchange for being left behind. It appears Tony that your presence has finely corrupted McGee." Ziva giggled before heading for the elevator.

"Oh like you are a good influence on Probie Zee-va? You're the ninja chick," Tony shot back as he hustled to catch up.

"That is right I am the ninja chick who can kill you with a paper clip," she smirked.

"Man I just can't get no respect," Tony whined before getting head slapped.

When the team got to the Hoover Building there was no joking around this was about taking care of one of their own. They regrouped in the lobby before barging into Director Carter's office demanding his resignation. When Gibbs dropped the file containing the man's misdeeds on the desk he paled. The Director agreed to the resignation, but when Tony demanded that he formally apologize to the McGee's he was infuriated, only to hear that everything would be on the six o'clock news if he didn't. He gasped saying it would ruin the FBI's reputation only to have Fornell point out that if the FBI could survive Robert Hanson, it could survive this scandal as well.

Watching his friends enter the elevator Tim wondered if he had made the right decision letting the team take care of the Director. Turning away he headed for Vance's office with some reluctance, and was let in right away.

"Director you wanted to see…" Tim trailed off when he saw the ancient computer on the man's desk.

"Yes I did Agent McGee," he said chuckling at Tim's reaction, "we recovered what your father was working on, and SECNAV has agreed to allow you to find out what are on the floppies."

"Thank you sir," Tim beamed as he slipped into the chair.

With a certain amount of reverence he inserted the disks and started to go through the files with the Director looking over his shoulder. It didn't take much time for the pair to realize what the program was and how valuable it was even though it was an early prototype. When Vance asked him to transfer the programs to a new computer so he could work on updating the program the expression on McGee's face was his answer. Watching the younger man lose himself to the program the Director realized he had lost his office until the files were transferred, so he headed to MTAC to do his work there.

Four hours later when he still hadn't gotten his office back the older man went down stairs and told Gibbs and the rest of the team to head home and to take McGee with them. He also ordered the team leader to break Abby's cell phone; the Goth was driving her temp nuts with the frequent calls to check in on her babies.

Having been sent up by Gibbs, Tony and Ziva bit back laughter at their friend's kid in a candy store expression. Walking up to the oblivious man Ziva pulled the chair away from the desk causing a squawk of protest from McGee. When he got up and tried to make a brake for the computer Tony stepped in front of him and steered him towards the door. Tim squawked, peeped, protested, and whined, but to no avail Tony wouldn't let him back at the computer. Tim couldn't risk hurting Tony's still healing ribs in a brake for it, which is what the pair had counted on when they came up with the plan to remove Tim from the office he had taken over.

On the drive to the bar his team smiled as Tim interrogated them on the events at the Hoover building. Ducky and Palmer were already inside holding a table and Gibbs and Abby were crossing the parking lot when the three arrived. The sulking Goth stomped her way into the building, and when he was asked the team leader showed them her confiscated cell. Grinning they followed her in and grabbed seats, Franks and Fornell joined them rounding out the boisterous group. Everyone except for McGee, who was still on pain killers, ordered their beer of choice and raised a glass to a rough case finely closed.

As the night wore on Gibbs frowned as he watched Tim and Abby interact with each other. Every time Tim got close to her the woman shied away from him, until he eventually stopped trying. Worried for the pair Gibbs followed the young woman out the door she finely fled out of.

"Hey Abs," he said startling her.

"Oh hi Gibbs," she replied through a forced smile.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"Nope."

"Abby."

"Every time I see Timmy it reminds me of why I was kidnapped and then I think it's his fault. Which makes me a horrible person because it isn't, but I can't help thinking it is. And I don't know what to do, so I don't want to talk to him and that's hurting Timmy and I don't want to hurt my Timmy. He's had it bad and I can't compete with everything that's happened to him."

"It's not a competition Abby," Gibbs reminded her, "and you're not a horrible person. Just one that's hurting. Tomorrow you're going to talk to one of the shrinks at work. You need to deal with this stuff. Kay?" Unlike popular belief he wasn't opposed to talking to someone when you needed to; he just felt that you should be able to go to your team first.

"Kay," Abby sniffled as she sunk into the offered embrace.

When they headed back in Gibbs caught Tim's eye and jerked his head towards the washroom needing to make sure his agent was dealing with things as well.

"I'm sorry Boss," Tim whispered.

"For what?" He asked in surprise.

"I can't help her Boss. I really want to, but I can't fix her problem as well as mine," he said miserably.

"No one's asking you to Tim, I'll make sure she gets help. How are your sessions going?" Gibbs asked trying to figure out a way to convince the young man that he didn't need to shoulder everyone's problems.

"Good, they are helping, and he been helping me see that the only one I can fix is me," Tim replied reading the older man's face.

"Good to know, and if you need me my doors always open," the team leader smiled.

"I know and Boss? Thanks for taking care of me I needed it, and for Abby too it's a relief to know she being taken care of," Tim told him smiling back. The two men went back out to their friends a little lighter and managed to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own NCIS, and a shout out to Finlura for betaing for me.**

Tim rubbed his arm absently as he walked into the squad room, the compression bandages showing around his hand. He had just gotten them and they were uncomfortable and it felt like everyone was staring at them. The only good thing was it had been his right arm that had been burned and not his left, there had been some lost in his range of motion, but his burn specialist was confident that he would regain most of it.

Logging on to his computer he smiled at the program that had come on, it was the one his Dad had been working on. The Navy had allowed him to finish developing it and frankly, he was impressed. The thing was easy to use and could be applied to many different things. He suspected that's what gotten him killed, though no one had ever figured out how someone had found out about it the first place. His musing was broken by the cursing coming from his boss. The man's computer apparently had finely had enough of him and died. Grinning Tim decided to find out just how fool proof the program was, and went over to the older man's desk with disk in hand.

"How do you do that?" Gibbs asked as he watched McGee put the finishing touches on the computer fix.

"It's easy," he grinned, "not unlike talking to a little old lady." The head slap was swift, accurate and not unexpected.

Gibbs really hoped that story was the worst that had come up in conversation, as he asked, "How's INTEL going?" He hadn't seen much of his young agent recently with everything he had going on and consequently decided to take the team to the gym for some bonding.

"Great I'm learning a lot, and your training has been invaluable. Chris, the agent I'm working with, says I've got a knack for this type of work," Tim smiled brightly.

"That's great," was all Gibbs could think to say. He had talked to Vance about the INTEL thing and had agreed that it would be a good career move for the young man, but he wasn't expecting it to occur so soon.

"You're not losing me," Tim said reading the man's expression.

"You could have fooled me," Gibbs snapped before he could edit the comment.

"INTEL has been fun but I'm not ready to make that kind of a move yet Boss," he replied.

"Good, I'm not willing to lose you yet. Now how's the P.T. going?" Gibbs asked as Tim smirked at his possessiveness.

"Good she's happy with my progress. Though I'm going to have to have another surgery."

"Another one why?"

"It wasn't unexpected. The burns on my face are tightening and surgery will loosen the scar tissue, I'll probably need surgery for my arm and body at some point but right now the compression bandages seem to be doing their job."

"Alright, just let us know when your surgery is McGee."

"Sure thing Boss."

Tim wasn't ready for sparing or anything rough yet so he went into the weights area to do some of the stretches with the rubber bands that he had to do. He was surprised when Tony grabbed the other end for tension. With a grateful smile, Tim gently started the routine that he had been given. With Tony's Phys. E.D. degree, he was able to help a lot more then Gibbs or Ziva could, and it made the Italian feel useful. With their boss playing poppa bear and Ziva helpful sister with her contacts, he really didn't have a role to play and he figured this could be it.

He had been doing some research into what Tim needed help with so he easily picked up his Probie's routine. When the pair finished Tony helped Tim change out of his bandages and into clean ones. They were like an undershirt, but because it had to be very fitting in order to do its job, the bandages could be difficult to get in and out of. He made sure to gently work in the moisturizer before the second one went on.

"Um Tony?" Tim asked unsure how to start.

"Yeah Probie?"

"How did you survive recovering from the plague?"

"Ok," that wasn't what Tony was expecting.

"Uh sorry, forget I asked," Tim backpedaled thinking he had offended his friend.

"Don't be it was just a curve ball that's all," he replied giving Gibbs a look, "How about we do a coffee run?"

"Sounds good. How are the ribs doing?"

"Getting better. Ducky says I'll be cleared for field duty in a few more weeks."

"Good with all this focus on me it seems like we forgot about the rest of the team."

"That's because this go-around we need to focus on you," Tony reminded him as they reached the barista. "When I was sick it was hard just to live, but after it was as difficult to get my lungs to recover. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"I know for the first few days I was so doped up I really didn't know what was going on, but when things started turning to recover it was hard. Everything hurt and breathing was difficult, it took almost two weeks for my lungs to heal and for days after I was hacking up soot and phlegm, but at the same time it was difficult to get in air to do that."

"And it's frightening not being able to take a breath," Tony finished softly watching his baby brother take a nervous sip of coffee.

"Yeah it was," Tim agreed glad that Tony could figure out what he was trying to say. His shrink had recommended talking to the older man about his fears realizing he could relate to them and Tim was just happy the man was right.

"I was so scared after that I couldn't be a field agent anymore, but of all the people who saw me while I was recovering you were the one who really instilled in me that I would recover enough." Tony smiled at the look of surprise he got. "The rest of the team fussed a lot but you just came in and expected me to go get better. You didn't make a big deal out of it you just expected it. I think that a big reason why Boss let me come back early was to give you break. You took a lot onto yourself."

"I wasn't really there while you were sick," Tim protested.

"Yeah because you had a job to do and besides Kate was with me. Also don't forget you basically lived with me while I recovered, and I'm not sure I could have without you. When I coughed phlegm all over you, you just put on a new shirt. When I did my fugitive speech for the tenth consecutive time you just said my accent needed work, and we both know how many late nights you had too pulled to take care of work that you missed taking care of me. I've never forgotten what you did for me Tim, now I can give a little back."

"Tony I've been thinking, with the crazy hours we work it's been hard to make some of the P.T. sessions and since you have a back ground that would help maybe you could take over some of them? My specialist thinks it a good idea though she said you would have to come it so she can go over what you would be doing."

The joy in Tony's eyes told Tim that he had made the right call on this. When the pair got back Gibbs smiled, they both seemed more relaxed and to top it all off whatever Tim had done to his computer made the stupid thing run better. After work, Tim headed into his favorite coffee shop alone. His shrink had recommended it, he hadn't been out by himself since the accident and Dr. Campbell wanted to start going out on his own for a bit without someone to hide behind. With not much to do before Gibbs picked him up for his session with the doctor, Tim started writing, pouring out what happened of to paper. It was the first time he had written anything since being burned and needed to get things out. After checking the call ID Tim sheepishly answered Gibbs's call. He hadn't realized that he had been writing so long.

"Hi Boss, I'm at the coffee shop around the corner from my apartment. Yeah I'll wait for you." When he hung up Tim was surprised to see the P.M. Manager come up to him.

"Hello sir," the man started nervously.

"Hi," he replied as the Gibbs trained gut yelled that something was wrong, "What's the problem?"

"Well you see we've had a few complaints. This is a family establishment and we don't cater to people like you," the man replied unable to meet Tim's eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I've been coming here for years without a problem and now that I've got a few burns I'm not allowed to come here," Tim yelled not caring that people were staring.

"Please sir you're making a scene," the manager said trying to placate the man, "if you don't calm down I'm going to have to call the authorities."

"Seriously? You think that Metro's going to side with you in this?" Tim asked surprised. Seeing Gibbs pull up he snapped, "This isn't over" then stormed out.

"Tim…" Gibbs tried.

"Don't," he snapped.

The drive to the physiatrist office was silent. Gibbs hadn't seen his agent this upset in awhile. There were lows Tim had needed to be lifted up from, but that's was expected, this rage however? He hadn't seen it since they were tracking Smith, and it was worrying. He just hoped the doctor could sort the young man out. Storming into the small office Tim began to rant about what happened only to be stopped by one simple question.

"What are you going to do about it?" The shrink asked of his patient.

"Excuse me?" Tim asked totally confused by the other man.

"You heard me Agent McGee. What are you going to do about the incident? It was not only illegal, but embarrassing for you." He wanted to try and force the young man to think about the problem and it seemed to be working.

"Well I could call my lawyer and… ooh better idea," Tim interrupted himself. He outlined the plan to the other man's approval and sat down with a thud.

"Well now that we have that settled let's move on, have you found out what's happing with P.O. Smith?" He asked watching his patient very carefully.

"Yeah with Ducky's and the Navy doc's testimony he's been declared unfit. The Navy's not going to discharge him though," Tim, sighed.

"Why not?"

"He's a trained SEAL, and was a good one. The concern is that anything less than a military facility won't be enough to hold him."

"Are you alright with that? It's possible that will mean he will never be prosecuted for the civilian fire's including the one that killed your wife."

"Mad, but I understand it. He still won't go to jail for it. Smith would be sent to a psychiatric faculty."

"Which bring us back to the problem of securing him."

"Yeah it does. It would have been easier if I had just put a bullet in his head when he was in custody." Tim gasped at the comment he had just let slip.

He had wanted to do it when they had had him, but his pride had refused to. Nobody was supposed to know that though his shrink least of all. The man could keep him out of the field permanently. What Tim didn't know was the doctor felt they had turned a corner. The slip his client had just made meant that he was comfortable to make such an admission and it meat that they could take the first steps to real healing. The rest of the session was subdued; as Dr. Campbell poked the comment like it was a sore tooth he couldn't stay away from.

When he's session was done Tim asked Gibbs if he could bunk with him for the night, he had been given homework and hadn't wanted to do it alone in his apartment. Even if Gibbs were doing something in the basement, he wouldn't be completely alone. Gibbs quickly agreed seeing how wrung out his agent was. After a quick trip to pick up some supplies and the dog, Tim was comfortably settled on the couch watching his boss turn the steaks on the grill. The man had insisted on cooking for him and it had sounded really good, even the dog was interested in the smell emanating from the fireplace, slowly working his way next to Gibbs. He just laughed and gave his namesake an ear scratch, before returning to the coach sensing the young man needed to get something important out. Tim had done some work given to him by the shrink earlier and now was in a pensive mood.

"You're lucky Boss," he said watching the fire dance.

"Why Tim?"

"You got to kill the bastard who killed your family, I didn't."

"And it almost destroyed the rest of my family. At the time, all I could see was getting revenge, but looking back at it Shannon would have hated what I did. She would have wanted justice and that's what you got for Natasha, justice. He may not go to trial for the fire that killed her, but he was stopped and won't ever see the light of day again. You got that for her and the rest of his victims. That's the better of the two," Gibbs said searching the young man's face.

"It's hard to see that right now Boss."

"Never said it wouldn't be, just don't give up on us."

"I won't," Tim promised.

"Good. Now what got you so worked up at that coffee shop?" Gibbs asked.

When he heard the answer, he was seeing red until McGee told him what he was planning. Gibbs had to laugh at the younger mans idea of payback; Tony was rubbing off on him. They ate in compatible silence with McMutt vacuuming up anything that came his way. The next day saw Tim upstairs going over files from his father's murder. No one had ever found out how his kidnapper knew about the program his father had been working on or how it had even been removed from the base in the first place. The only thing for sure was that Commander McGee and several FBI agents were killed for the files. Looking at the transcripts McGee came across the name Chucky D as the potential buyer. He tried to place the name, but couldn't. He didn't think it was from a case. On a hunch he pulled out his cell phone and called his mother.

"Hey Mom, its Tim. No every things fine, does the name Chucky D mean anything to you? He's who? Ok Mom, don't argue with me on this. There are going to be a couple of FBI Agents arriving at the house soon you're going to go with them and come to DC. You can only take a carry on, no checked luggage. I'll tell you what's going on when you get here." Hanging up the phone, he looked at the stunned crowd Tim announced, "I know who Chucky D is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks to Finluara for betaing. Still don't own NCIS nor do I own the Blues Brothers. The completed chapter has been on my computer for a few days now but who would have thought graduation, launch and getting ready to move was so time consuming? We're almost done this story one or two more chapters to go.**

After the FBI team confirmed that his mother had been picked up and was en route, Tim slipped out to pick up Sarah. When he got there Tim forced himself to ignore the looks he was getting and made his way to his sister's dorm room.

"Hey Sarah," he called out.

"Oh hi Tim, what brings you here?"

"We're going out for coffee, remember?"

"No we're not." She protested in confusion.

"You've been studying too hard if can't remember a coffee date with your big brother," he smiled steering her towards the door.

"Ok," she replied still unsure of what was going on, but still she was studying hard with finals coming up so she may have forgotten the date.

"How are classes going?" Tim asked regretting the ruse with everything that was going on, it had been awhile since he could spend time with his little sister.

"Great I can't wait for graduation. You're going to be there right?" Came the uncertain reply.

"Of course I've already got the time booked off," he smiled.

"Good, I don't get to see you enough as it is and with everything that's happened you've disappeared on me," she sniffled.

"I'll be there," he promised before pulling her in for a hug.

"Good or I'll go crying to your Boss about how you abandoned me on graduation," she threatened.

"I'll be there Sarah," he promised again. Sarah would do it too, knowing her and Tim decided that he didn't need that. His little sister could cry on command and Gibbs would kick his ass, scars or no, if she went to the man in tears over her big brother; so come hell or high water he would be there. Besides he really hadn't spent very much time with her since the fire and it looks like he was going to have to reevaluate that scenario. "Sarah I'll make it up to you I promise and I know just how to do it. Are you up for a bit of revenge?"

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my brother?" She sputtered.

"What? Are you really surprised that my co-workers haven't corrupted me yet?" He laughed at her shocked expression as they arrived at the Navy Yard.

"What's going on Tim I thought you said we were going for coffee?" She asked processing were they were.

"I need you and the rest of the family to be safe right now. I found out who ordered the hit on Dad," he replied softly. "Until we find him you and Mom are going to need protection."

"You lied to me," she raged, unable to believe that her innocent older brother had the ability to lie.

"Yeah I did Sarah," he snapped surprising her, "it would kill me to see you hurt because I was careless, come on."

"Tim?" Was all she managed to whimper as Tim forced her to half run to keep up with him.

When they got to the bullpen, Tim settled her at his desk and stormed up the stairs to MTAC. Huddling miserably in the chair she tried to figure out what had happened. Not only had her innocent geeky big brother lied to her well enough that she hadn't seen though it, but he got mad at her. He had changed and she didn't know what to do with the new Tim. Sarah was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the kindly old man until he was in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear I was looking for Timothy," Ducky said eyeing the young girl in front of him.

"Tim went back up stairs," she replied softly.

"Ah I see he's forgotten that he has an appointment with me," Ducky sighed, "well if he's gone back up stairs it must be important. I'll just leave a note then. And how are you doing my dear? It has been sometime since we last met."

The man was surprised to find himself with an arm full of crying young woman. He hoped he was doing the right thing as he led her down to autopsy for some tea, grateful that there were no bodies out at the moment. He smiled a little at the thought it seemed tea and working out hurt feelings were a McGee family tradition. Sarah watched in awe as the older man prepared and served the drink. At some point in his tenure at NCIS Tim had gotten into the habit of drinking the stuff outside of visiting Gram and she wondered if this was where he had picked it up from.

"There you go my dear one hot cup of tea to sooth away life's complaints," he said as Sarah gave him a shy smile. "Now what does seem to be the trouble?"

"Tim told me we were having coffee," she replied miserably.

"Coffee?" Ducky asked. The statement had been as cryptic the computer code that Timothy dealt with.

"Yeah Tim told me we made plans for having coffee and I had forgotten but it was a lie and then he said something about things happening to me, and got really mad and won't talk to me. How could he lie to me Ducky? Its Tim he's not capable of it, and what's with being mad at me? He doesn't do mad at people, he's way too nice and sweet," she got out in a rush and was going to continue if Ducky hadn't beaten her too it.

"Do you truly think that Timothy wouldn't be changed by this job? One of the things he has been trained for is undercover work, and perhaps you should look to yourself for the reason why that young man is upset. He doesn't lose his temper over trivial things. You should know that by now," Ducky gently chastised.

"I know it just…" Sarah trailed off not knowing how to explain herself fortunately her companion had lots of experience.

"It is just that the image you had of your big brother just crumbled around you?" He offered as she nodded. "Believe me we know how that feels just ask Anthony, but your brother cannot do the job he does without being changed by it or go through what he has just gone through these past weeks without it affecting him. It has been almost two months since he was badly burned chasing the man that killed his wife. Your brother has walked through some dark places and come out stronger for it. Yes it has changed him, but Timothy McGee is still the older brother who loves you."

"It's just strange. I see the old Tim in there but it's mostly the new Tim and I guess I thought he wouldn't pull something like that on me," she sighed knowing that the older man was right, "I guess I'm going to have to live with this new Tim."

"That young man loves you very much and I doubt even this new Timothy can stay mad at his baby sister for too long," he replied smiling fondly at the hopeful eyes.

"Really?" she asked. It was her biggest fear that he was mad enough not to talk to her ever again.

"Yes really," he answered.

"Well alright then since you supplied tea and advice I suppose I can offer you a story," she replied misunderstanding the man's smile.

Tim pounded up the stairs before he lost his nerve. He hated being mad at Sarah, but he needed her to see that he had changed and hope that she would forgive him. Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand though it was a short flight from Boston to D.C. so his mother would he here soon and he needed to deal with the others before she got there.

"Well are you going to tell us what's going on Agent McGee?" Director Vance asked seeing the young man come in. Everyone was assembled and waiting for an explanation from him.

"The name Chucky D, I vaguely recall hearing the name that's why I called my mother. It seemed like that she was around whenever I heard it," Tim replied softly before pausing to collect himself for the next part, "she does know him. Chucky D is Commander Charles Drent my father's best friend. They worked together at Alameda and we got the buyer thing wrong he's the seller." Every one stared at him for a moment shocked at the statement.

"That makes sense," Chris commented after a moment's thought, "we never could figure out how the information got off base. I just wonder why no one in his unit recognized the nickname."

"I'm not sure that my dad used it when they were working," Tim replied.

"And how would you know that?" Fornell asked.

"Well I was at the base a lot when I was a kid and the unit passed me around quite a bit. I don't remember hearing it then," Tim blushed. "Hopefully when Mom gets here we can catch a break in the case."

"Hopefully," Vance agreed as the people smirked at the thought of Tim being the pet of his father's unit, "Gibbs, find out more about this Charles Drent. Agent Fornell would you check into him on your end of things?"

"Of course Director. Now see Jethro, that's how polite people act," Fornell quipped.

"Just see what happens the next time you need something Tobias," Gibbs retorted.

"You'll play the cowboy like you always do," the FBI agent smirked.

"I'm happy you can admit the FBI needs me to clean up after you," Gibbs smirked back enjoy his friend's glare and the chuckling from everyone else.

When Tim's mother arrived at the Navy Yard several hours later every one sans Sarah trouped into MTAC once again. Sarah had tried to pout her way into the meeting but Tim put his foot down and made her stay down stairs. After giving him an odd look, she settled into a story from her creative writing class. Tim flushed with embarrassment as Molly insisted on giving him a hug and a kiss in front of the assembled agents. Scrubbing his cheek dry Tim gestured for her to start.

"It was my husband's nickname for him, and as far as I know it was not used by anyone but him," she said confirming what Tim had told them earlier. "They were childhood friends, went to collage together and went to boot camp together. Charles even stood best man at our wedding."

"What happened to him Mom? He just disappeared," Tim, asked gently. "If he was so close to the family why didn't he stay in contact?"

"He did," she replied, "for a little while any way. He helped me though your father's death, though there was a strangeness about him after it happened. When my work offered me a promotion in the Boston office Charles told me to take it. He even helped us move. It was a ray of sunshine after what happened, but it made it harder to stay in touch. We did for about two years after the move, letters and the occasional phone call, but after a while the time between letters grew longer and finally it stopped altogether. What does this have to you with your father's murder Tim?"

By tacked agreement, it was Tim who was leading this meeting, and he was starting to regret that because of this question. "Mom we think he was the one who ordered the hit on Dad. It looks like he found out that Charles was selling Navy programs on the black market and was killed for it."

"No," she denied, "Charlie wouldn't do something like that. He loved your father."

"It's true Mr. McGee," Vance said softly. "I'm sorry that it is, but Charles Drent sold out his country and your husband died for it."

Tears trickling down her face Molly told them all she knew about her husband's friend. Afterwards Tim took her and Sarah out to Sully's for a late lunch. Sarah seemed mostly back to her old self though their mother was quiet the entire time. When Sarah tried to ask about what was wrong Tim changed the conversation to graduation and what she was doing after that.

When lunch was, done Tim made a quick detour to autopsy to make up the missed appointment with Ducky before heading out with Tony for PT. While there, he told him and as many burn victims as he could about what happened to him at the coffee shop earlier in the week and what his plan was. Tony was positively giddy with glee when so many of them decided to come. After the session Tony dragged Tim out shopping for his contribution to the cause. The younger man just laughed and went along with his goofball friend's idea all the while enjoying the time spent with him.

At five o clock the next day, Tony looked like he was going to burst with excitement, and Ziva was barley containing hers as well, so Gibbs with a sigh sent them to get ready for the blitz. Tim was well liked in the agency and when people heard about what happened they decided to help. Gibbs just hoped that the talk he had had with Abby worked and that the Goth would come. Still it would be fun he smirked as he left for his house not wanting to be late.

The night manger was angry when the people showed up, not just normal people, but freaks like the guy he chased out the other day. When the man in question showed up in a black suit, fedora, and sunglasses, he sneered and went to kick him and his groupies out.

"How much for you women?" Tony asked before Ziva elbowed him in the ribs.

"Me and some of my kind decided to have some coffee," Tim smirked knowing full well how nasty the scars were starting to make the expression look.

"Look I don't want any trouble so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he snapped trying not to be intimidated.

"Or what?" Tony asked softly. "You'll call the authorities? Well I hope you do because then we can sue you." He was good at reading people and Tony really didn't like what he was reading off this guy.

"What is going on here?" A new voice asked entering the fray.

"This gentleman is causing a problem so I took it upon myself to ask him to leave," he told the owner snootily.

"What has Tim done?" She asked.

"Well this is a family establishment and he and his kind are causing a disruption," was the haughty reply.

"So you're going to bar a hero from my shop because he's got some burns," Barb asked deceptively soft.

"You know what happened?" Tim asked in surprise.

"One of the people you saved was my sister, so yes I do know what happened," she smiled before turning her night manger, "leave now and quietly or I will lodge the complaint myself. Agent McGee I doubt you will ever know how grateful we are for saving her. When you're ready, she and the rest of the people you saved would like to say thank you."

Tim didn't know what to say as he watched the man get escorted out of the building, wondering if he had made a difference was one of the things he had struggled with. Now faced with the fact that he knew the family of one of the victims was a little disconcerting. He smiled a little as Tony placed a hand on his shoulder in support. He smiled when he heard someone call his name.

"Hi Tim," Sally, from administration, said shyly.

"Oh hi Sally," he blushed remembering what Ziva had said while he was in the hospital.

"Would you like to grab a coffee? I've apparently got good credit here."

"I would love one."

Tony just sighed as he watched the women who he had been trying to convince to go on a date with him walk off with his best friend. The rest of the team was of no help seeing; as they were, too busy laughing at him. Finally shaking his head at his luck Tony offered his arm to Ziva and escorted her up to the counter. The rest of the stay was a fun affair Tim enjoying having his friends and family around. The only person missing was Abby. He knows Gibbs would have played papa bear and talked to her but it seemed she wasn't ready yet. Hopefully she would be when he took the next step in his own healing process.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I still don't own NCIS. Sorry for taking so long to get this too you. Only the epilog to go and we're done this one.**

It was a week before they got anywhere with tracking down Charles Drent. He was in Europe and much as it rankled his capture was given to a team there. Gibbs had argued with Vance for over an hour about it but to no avail. The director wanted the op to beyond reproach, and he doubted that they could keep things clean, so they waited for word that he was in custody. Everyone knew that it would be difficult to retain custody of Drent once they had him, but Vance was willing to fight the other ARMFED agencies for him.

For Tim it was a trying week, for all his talk of not leaving the MRCT he enjoyed the work he was doing with INTEL. His time as an investigator gave him a different prospective on what the work and Chris was already hinting at taking him with him on an op or two once he had his field clearance, and it was worrisome. Gibbs was not going to like it one bit.

The arrangement with Tony helping out with PT was working out well. It was much easier to work around his schedule with Tony doing some of the work. Both Gibbs and Chris had been as accommodating as they could be but at times there was still a conflict between the parties involved. To top it all off he was getting closer to Tony, even bring him to a family gathering over the weekend. Tim had to laugh at his friend when he found out the older man had enrolled in Russian classes. There was a lot of Russian spoken at the event and there had been a few conversations in Russian between him, Gibbs, and Ziva at work Tony had over heard. The older man was picking it up surprisingly quickly, it seemed the man had a bit of a flair for languages.

Looking at the clock he packed up and headed for the door, both Gibbs and Vance told him in no uncertain terms that today he was leaving on time. They had found the man responsible for his fathers death and he was still healing so the pair decreed that he would leave at five. When he tried to protest saying that he couldn't leave his friends to do their work, Tony and Ziva informed him that if he didn't take the offered leave early card they annoy him into it. Sighing he admitted defeat. The team developed a annoying as hell routine to get Gibbs to go see Ducky when they were worried about him, so it required them to be annoying beyond words and if el jeffe couldn't stand up to it he wouldn't be able to either. After extracting a promise from the team that the would call if they decided to go out for drinks Tim headed out himself.

On the way to the car he pulled out his cell and called his uncle to see if the man wanted to go out for an early dinner. The man had come when he heard about Drent and was bunking with him. This would give him a chance to talk to his uncle about something that had been worrying him since the coffees shop blitz. By the time Tim had gotten to the apartment Nick was ready and waiting. Tim took his Uncle to a restaurant near his building. It was small but was cozy and he knew the owners well from years of eating there.

"Nice little place you've found here Tim," Nick started hoping it would bring about the real reason for the trip.

"Yeah I've been coming here since the place opened. The food's good and it's local, not some big chain," Tim replied trying to ignore the piercing look he was getting from his uncle.

"How is Molly taking the news?"

"As well as can be expected. She was pretty upset when I told her, but a lot of stuff makes sense now. Uncle Nick how did you get someone talking to you that doesn't want to talk to you?" Tim asked.

"Would this be about Abby?" He replied easily putting the pieces together.

"Yeah we're close or at lest we were, now it seems like we're drifting apart."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Not in awhile she shut me out one night and we haven't talked since. At first I was alright with it because of the kidnapping. She needed space to deal with everything that happened, but now it's like the gaps widening again, and I not sure what to do."

"Do you blame her for needing the space?"

"No of coarse not."

"Does she know that?"

"I think so, oh you think that she thinks that I mad because she pushed me away and now thinks she can't talk to me because of it. Why didn't I think of that?" Tim got out in one breath much to Nicks amusement.

"You're to close to the problem, now how are things going with Sally?" he smirked.

"Good," Tim replied as he flushed a little. "We've been sticking to causal, but things seem to be going good. Are you still up for the picnic Friday?"

"Of course, it will do you some good to be reminded of the people you save," Nick replied knowing there was more. "Now how is this project that your working on for your director?"

"Great I have a meeting with the Navy and a few other groups on Friday. I'll be glad when its over though it's been fun, but I like being a field agent," Tim replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear Tim. There's something else," Nick offered reading his nephew easily.

"Well I've decide to go to the ballet and I kind of want company," was the quiet answer.

"Of course I will, have you invited the rest of your team yet?

"Not yet, I plan on it." The rest of the dinner was quiet the two men just enjoying each others company. After Tim managed to convince his uncle to go out to Sully's with him when Tony called.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The next day Tim headed for the lab when the rest of the team went out on a case. He had been thinking about what Uncle Nick had said and decided to make sure that one of his best friends was feeling better.

"Hey Abs," he smiled turning off the blaring music.

"Oh hi Tim," she said looking down at the floor.

"Remember at the bar when we were celebrating getting you back? After you and Gibbs talked Boss and I talked as well and you know what I said?" At her head shake Tim continued, "I told him I was glad someone was taking care of you." He smiled at her surprised look. "I couldn't help you at the time not with dealing everything else that was going on at the time for me, but I was glad that Gibbs was taking care of you. And I just want to let you know that that I'm not mad that you needed help and want to see you on Friday at the picnic."

Hugging her friend Abby nodded into his shoulder, Timmy always knew just what to say to make her feel better, she didn't know how. At times like this it seemed like he was a mind reader and she was grateful for it. Setting him in front of a computer Abby told him all about the hard drive that needed cracking, soon two sets of hand were flying across the keyboard breaking through encryption after encryption together. It was a little shaky at first but the pair soon found their rhythm, and the road healing between them was being walked.

When Gibbs came down he smirked at the pair. He had wondered where McGee had gotten to and watching the two geeks work through the computer was hearting, it meant the pair were getting back on track.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The rest of the week past quickly and Friday showed up before anyone could say anything. Nervously Tim scanned the room, he had finished a prototype of the program his father had been working on, and now was about to give a presentation on it. Among the people there were SECNAV, the director of the FBI, and Director Vance, as well as numerous researchers from the Navy who had an interest in the program. If everything went well the program would go to a research and development unit stationed at Norfolk.

Smiling as his team found seats in MTAC Tim started, "First I would like to thank Mr. Davenport and Director Vance for giving me the opportunity finish my father's work. The program is simpler to any hard drive what you see on a PC or laptop, but the great thing about it is it can be integrated into anything you want, and is easy to use. It's also user friendly."

"How user friendly is it?" Vance asked already knowing the answer, he just wanted to hear it.

"Oh it's Gibbs proof," Tim beamed, "I put it on his computer the last time he tried to kill the poor thing and no more troubles. I also have it here in MTAC, it's integrated with our system and as our techies will attest it makes life simpler."

"What about hacking?" A researcher from the FBI asked.

"I had a few friends of mine try and hack it and nada. That's another reason why I installed it on Bosses computer to see just how hack proof it is. His computer is usually the worst for viruses and spy were but with this new program its been running great," Tim replied among chuckles. He blushed when he realized that he had just taken a pot shot at his boss in front of a room full of people.

The questions continued and so did the demonstration, everyone was impressed with the program and the Norfolk team were chomping at the bit to develop it farther for use in the Navy. After he was done Gibbs couldn't help giving his agent a head slap before he ruffled Tim's hair. The lecture had taken the whole afternoon to complete because of the demonstration so everyone went home so they could get ready for the picnic.

Shyly Tim walked over to the crowd of people waiting for him, Jethro was tugging at the leash so he unclipped it so the dog could go chase squirrels. Big crowds still made him nervous, but the only way to get over it was to dive in, so he squared his shoulders and walked over to the group. Smiling Tony pranced over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him to the food insisting that he have munchies before the burgers were done. Laughing he agreed and helped himself to a plate of food.

One by one people offered their thanks. It wasn't just the people he saved but friends and family as well. One of the most touching was when a little girl tugged at his paints and offered him a hand drawn card thanking him for saving her daddy. It was a good day for everyone involved and it drove home to Tim that he had made a difference in the lives of the people around him.

By the time he got home Tim was exhausted, but there was something he needed to do before he could hit the hay. Booting up the computer he made the reservations and hoped everyone would come, he knew that this wasn't really every ones thing but he needed to go and wanted his friends support.

Monday was filled with relief Charles Drent had been caught and was being shipped back to the US. Tim knew that the man would be facing treason charges for the secrets he sold, but he wanted a crack at the man before everyone else got to him. Director Vance managed to get the other agencies to agree to that before they interrogated Drent.

Looking at the man being lead away Tim sighed it was anti-climatic Drent knew what he was facing and roll quick, giving up everything to avoid a needle. What got Tim the most though was he wasn't recognized. He had to prod the man to get him to remember ordering the hit on his father, and had laughed when he realized that he was the mans son, saying things had come full circle. Shaking his head Tim went to meet his team, there was something he needed to ask them.

"How are you feeling Timothy," Ducky asked.

"Glad it's over, there's something I want to ask everyone," he replied shyly. When everyone looked at him he continued, "the ballet company that Natasha use to dance with is in town in a few weeks and I was wondering if you guys would like to go with me?"

"Defiantly," Gibbs smiled specking for the team. Nodding from everyone reinforced the statement.

"Thanks it means a lot," he whispered as people swallowed him in a group hug. And for the first time in months Tim felt like things were looking up. He still had a long way to go, but he had survived everything life had thrown at him and it felt good. Watching Tony as the group dispersed he knew something was wrong so he cornered the man. "What's going on Tony?"

"What makes you think there's anything going on Tim?" Was the defensive reply.

"The way you acted around Ziva it's like you wanted something else. Oh you want to brake Rule 12 with her."

"Don't you dare tell anyone Probie," Tony growled before letting out a groan as he realized what he had just admitted.

"I wont but I think you should go for it, I'm fairly certain that she feels the same way," the younger man smirked before sauntering off, leaving a stunned friend in his wake.


	14. Epilog

**Epilog**

**I don't own NCIS. Well here it is the last chapter of Trial by Fire. Sorry it took so long. I've been going over it with a fine tooth comb and still not totally happy with it. But if I don't get it up now I never will.**

Looking at the group Tim felt this trip was the lest he could do despite the protest from the people present. He had his publisher pull some strings and get reservations to Marcel's, one of the higher end restaurants in D.C., then it would be off to the ballet. He had even ordered a limo for the night, he figured that the money was just sitting in his bank account waiting to be used, so why not use it.

"Well since everyone's here I guess we should get going," Tim smiled

"You didn't have to do all of this Timothy," Ducky said trying one last time to make his point.

"You're right I didn't, but I wanted too, now I don't want to here any more from any of you. You guys have taken care of me so I think it's time I take care of you for a bit," Tim replied.

"That's because you've needed it Probie," Tony answered as the group headed down to the waiting limo.

"True and you're going to have to take care of me a lot more. I still have surgery to loosen the scars on my face next week plus it will be awhile before I'm able to do field work, and I counting on you guys to help me get there. You will wont you?" Tim was suddenly nervous it was asking a lot of everyone. The head slap surprised him but looking at his bosses face he had his answer. "Thanks Boss."

"Anytime McGee, what's the ballet we're seeing?" Gibbs smirked.

"It's called The Pharaoh's Daughter," he replied with a shy smile.

"Most unusual for here," Ducky said, "typically you only see a revival in Europe and even then it has been rare."

"Yeah Ducky, that's why I wanted to see it. It's so unusual to have a revival here so I wanted to go. I don't go to the ballet that often but this was a chance I couldn't pass up," was the enthusiastic answer.

"Tim you're such a geek," Sarah laughed at him.

"Well being a geek is better then being a dork," he shot back with a smirk.

"Hey," she protested smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Children," his mother admonished lightly, though her lips were twitching upward.

"Sorry Mom," the siblings whined as one as people tried not to laugh. Molly just rolled her eyes at the pair.

The ride to the restaurant was mostly quiet with the gentle bickering between sibling, blood related and otherwise occasionally filling the air. Watching everyone quietly Gibbs realized how much it was needed. The picnic that had been organized was about healing both for Tim and the families he has save, and the coffee shop was about setting things right, but this was different. This was about family. Everyone need to just be together without anything else to consider and Tim managed to see that. Catching the young mans eye he gave a small nod of approval and was rewarded with a shy smile and a blush from the younger man.

"Tony did you even taste that?" Ziva exclaimed watching the man inhale his salad.

"I'm Italian Zee-va that means I enjoy good food," he smirked before taking a sip of wine. She rolled her eyes before daintily finishing her salad.

"Ew gross Tim," Sarah said as she watched her brother slurp back an oysters.

"I must protest my dear, oysters are a delight of the sea," Ducky replied before saluting Tim and downing his own oyster. Giggling Ziva wiped off some oyster juice from the older man's chin. "Why thank you Ziva having a beautiful women lending a helping is always a treat," he told her as the Israeli blushed.

"Ah the ninja chick blushes, you should do it more often. A blush looks pretty on you," Tony smiled causing her to blush more. "What Boss? It's true, Ziva's pretty," protested when he saw the older man's look.

"Their good together," Tim told Gibbs in Russian knowing that Nick was the only one besides Gibbs who could follow given how quickly he said it. The older man just smirked and nodded.

The meal was a fun affair involving a lot of talking and laughing. With his mother and uncle there a few stories of when Tim was younger were told, and Tim couldn't resist telling how Gibbs lost a battle with a grandma causing the group to howl in laughter. The older man gently tapped him on the back of his head with a soft smile on his face.

"They love you," Molly told Gibbs as they watched the younger members of the group pile into the limo.

"Their a good group of kids," he smiled.

"And they have a good father," she replied, "they may not say it, but you are a father to your team. And Jethro thank you for being there for my son. Not just now but for giving him the chance in the first place. Tim cares a great deal for you and I'm glad to see that you care for him just as much." Molly gently put her hand on the mans cheek in thank you before joining the others. Gibbs had to blink back a few tears before joining the kids in the limo.

His boss had been an odd mood since he talked to his mother, Tim realized as he watched the man in the corner. It was intermission and the rest of the group were talking about the ballet so far except for Gibbs who seemed quieter then normal. Getting himself a glass of wine Tim wandered over to the man.

"Hey Boss," Tim said softly.

"You enjoying the ballet?" Gibbs asked.

"Defiantly this is a really well done production. Not that I'm bias or anything," he chuckled.

Gibbs chuckled a little at that, seeing his agent squirm a little he knew something was up. "Ok Tim what is it?"

"Well um it's about when I get cleared for field duty," Tim stuttered. Mentally he was cursing how perceptive the older man was. Chris wanted him for an op, but that meant leaving Team Gibbs for a bit. "Chris has this op coming up and he would be willing to delay it until I get cleared. It's still in the planning stages and with my skill set and the fact I'm fluent in Russian means I would be perfect for it, but that would mean I would have to temporally leave the team. Chris says he'll give me back when it's done."

"So what's holding you back Tim?"

"Well you wouldn't want me to go so I wont," was the dejected answer.

Gibbs for his part was stunned. The kid was throwing away an incredible opportunity because of him. "Tim give me your cell phone," he demanded.

"Gibbs?" He asked before caving to the older mans glare and handed over the cell phone.

"Chris this is Gibbs," he said having fumbled his way through the contact list, "no nothings wrong. This is about McGee, if he comes back from this op of yours with one hair out of place I will shoot you." After hanging up he handed the phone back to a stunned McGee.

"I… Uh… You'll let me go?"

"Of course Tim you've earned this. What is it?"

"I never thought you would let me do something like this. It's more Tony and Ziva's thing I'm just the tech support."

"Hey," Gibbs snapped as he head slapped the younger man, "none of that. You're a valuable member of this team, and I refuse to watch you throw away an opportunity like this, you've earned."

"You mean it?" Tim asked needing the mans approval.

"I'm proud of you son, never forget that. You're a strong young man and I'm proud to have watched you get here. And if I ever hear you talking about your self that way I will head slap you into next year," Gibbs informed him.

On impulse Tim embraced the older man and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for getting me here Dad."

The two men made small talk after that just enjoying each others company. And when intermission was over Tim smiled as he watched the group find their seats knowing that they were more then just a team but family. And that everything was going to be alright, different but alright.


End file.
